Lights in the Darkness
by OddAuthor
Summary: Two future leaders, Phineas Flynn and Timmy Turner have to fight an ultimate evil coming their way.
1. Chapter 1

It was a good day for a swim in the pool. That's what Timmy Turner was thinking as he was with his friends. He needed some time to relax after that incident with the Darkness. The eleven year old buck toothed boy couldn't remember how he got out of there. The group that was with him hadn't told him yet either. A.J., Chester, Tootie, Trixie, Jimmy Neutron. Wait...

Jimmy Neutron was there? They had actually found Jimmy and Sheen. Along with Cindy. Libby Folfax was there too? Timmy felt a pain in his chest. It was like he was out of breath.

"You okay, bud?" asked A.J.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "it's just...I guess I'm tired."

"That's understandable," said A.J, "maybe some music will relax you."

A.J. pulled out a radio and turned it on. A very strange voice came over the speaker.

"Starting with Ivy," the voice said. A voice that sounded remarkable similiar to A.J.

"Who's Ivy?,"asked Timmy.

"I guess it's the D.J.," replied Chester who came up.

"WTKO," said the voice.

"Okay," said Timmy whose chest starting feeling a little on the tight side. The boy twisted around uncomfortably.

"You okay dude?," asked Chester.

"Yeah," said Timmy, "my chest is just feeling tight."

"Maybe a swim will help relax you," said Tootie who came up beside Chester.

Timmy didn't feel like a swim, but for some reason he found himself going towards the pool. He leapt in and he went down into the water. In fact, he kept going down and down. He was sinking. His chest became even tighter. He couldn't breath. He tried gasping for breath.

"NOOOOOOO!", he heard Trixie scream, "A.J. he's stopped breathing again."

Darkness enclosed Timmy as he gasped for breath. The brown haired blue eyed boy felt his eyelids opening up. He saw his friends. It was like looking through glass. They didn't look like they had been going for a swim. Timmy got the distinct impression that he had never been at a pool and worse that something bad was happening to him. He felt himself stop breathing and he heard Trixie scream again.

A.J. was working over his friend Timmy Turner trying to help him. Timmy had been in a coma ever since the remnants of the Darkness had realeased him after those remants had been illuminated and rejoined the Kindness.

That had been two days ago. Timmy wouldn't wake up and he seemed to be having respitory problems. Even worse, A.J. couldn't find a reason why this was happening to Timmy. Why his best friend was now fighting for his life.

The young genius looked at the stats that he had written on a piece of paper concerning Timmy's condition. He read out loud,

"Okay, first we started an I.V. with D5WTKO. Then we had to recusitate him after ...after he had stopped breathing."

A.J. took a breath. Hearing friend wheezing and trying to catch a breath and then suddenly having his lungs stop taking in air really unnerved him. This was even worse when Timmy was hurt and in the hostipal back when Remy had tried to kill him. At least, the doctors knew what was wrong and at least Timmy was still breathing.

A.J. looked at the three people and three fairies who surrounded Timmy as he was in his bed in the Timmy Cave. Trixe held Timmy's right hand while Wanda kept brushing his hair back with her hand.

Poof was in Cosmo's arms clearly upset over what was happening to his godbrother. At least they had stopped Poof's crying.. That relieved A.J, not only because Poof was a little calmer but the fairy baby's cries had the unfortunate tendancy to cause lightning to strike. The lightning had hit everyone except for Timmy and it took an hour to clean off the black soot that encased all of them. Not to mention that having a surge of lightning hit you was very painful.

Tootie was next to Chester. He was walking on crutches due to the sprained ankle he had gotten while he was up in the Darkness. She put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort the blond headed boy who was clearly saddened and upset by his best friend's condition. A.J. was about to say something when an alarm blared. Trixie screamed.

"NOOOO!", shouted the Asian American girl, "A.J. he's stopped breathing again!"

A.J. rushed over and all of a sudden Timmy opened his eyes for a second, and then they shut.

Suddenly the heart monitor flatlined. Trixie screamed again.

"Everybody," said A.J., "back away."

A.J. pulled out the defiberlators and laid them on Timmy's chest.

"One, two three, clear," said the African American boy.

A.J. squeezed the trigger. Timmy's body lurched up. The monitor was still showing a flat line.

"Okay, one two three clear," said A.J. who repeated the same process.

Timmy's body lurched up again, but this time the monitor showed Timmy's heart had restarted.

A.J. was relieved but Timmy was still having respitory problems.

"Everyone," said A.J., "I'm going to put Timmy on a respirator. I was hoping he'd be able to breath on his own but that's not going to happen yet. I'm going to need everyone except Tootie to step outside for a few minutes. Tootie you know CPR and I know you're studying to be a doctor so I'm going to need your help."

"Of course A.J.," said Tootie.

Everyone left the room save Tootie. The two children began to put Timmy on the respirator.

Old Man Tang had no idea where he was. Only that it was dark, hot, and it smelled like brimstone. He had encountered a diminutive scientist who had brought him to this place. What was his name?

Calamitous; that's right. Odd name. However, that wasn't the only odd thing that Ngyuen was about to encounter. He saw Bitteroot there. Three other individuals were with him. One was that Anti-Fairy, Tang had encountered a few weeks back and the other was a very tall man. He had seen Bitteroot talk to him on a communications device. Vlad...he thought his name was. Another individual was standing and he was even more odd looking.

He was encased in a robe and he had gray skin. They were looking at something that was perched on top of what looked like a cliff. It was some sort of creature from what he could gather. It looked down at Old Man Tang. It was horrifying to look at and he gave a horrifying smile when it saw the old Asian American.

"Hello, Tang," said the monster, "Welcome to Hell, I've been waiting for you."

Hearing this, the old man fainted.

Hugh J. Magnate was at the M.E.R.F. building meeting with one of the agents. He was quite pleased that the organization was able to process his request.

"Yes Mr. Magnate," the caucasion agent, "we have what you need. This particular animal is perfect for your needs."

With that the agent showed him a rabbit.

"This is Dennis. A genetically engineered rabbit courtesy of O.W.C.A."

The rabbit grinned evilly and cackled. This caused Magnate to cackle.

"Perfect," said the young business man, "I can now breed my own army of evil bunnies!"

Now you know where Hugh J. Magnate got his evil bunny rabbit!


	2. Chapter 2

Miles away from Dimmsdale, there was another boy who was roughly Timmy Turner's age. Like Timmy, he was being plagued by odd visions. Unlike Timmy, though, he was not in a coma having these dreams. He was, in fact, completely healthy. His name was Phineas Flynn, and he had been having these dreams for months.

In these dreams, he was suspended over a pit of lava along with his brother Ferb. His pet platypus, Perry, was with them, and the semi-aquatically mammal was wearing fedora. The type of hat you would see in an old spy movie. Candace was also there. There was also a...a pharmacist with some type of accent.

Other times, he was walking on a glass structure with Ferb and Perry and hearing the glass crackle from their weight. At times he would dream about snippets of conversation.

"So," said Phineas to Perry, "not only have been you been living a double life this whole time, but you sat there allowing us to help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension and you did NOTHING to stop it."

"Well," said Ferb in his English accent, "he DID pee on the couch."

That always struck him as odd. Why would he be having a conversation with his pet? Perry was a platypus, they didn't do much.

One of the most confusing parts of these dreams was that he was in a room with his friends and man in some type of uniform was in front of them. There was a younger man standing next to him wearing glasses and a white uniform.

"So Major Monogram," said Isabella, "none of us will remember anything?"

"That's right," replied the older man in the uniform.

"Okay," said Isabella who promptly planted a kiss on Phineas.

"Isabella," said Phineas with happy surprise.

"Hit it Carl," said Isabella.

"No wait...," said Phineas.

And that was boy with the triangle shaped head would wake up. The dream seemed so real. Also, the kiss from Isabella was so real. It stirred up emotions in the young boy...romantic emotions...was it possible?

No, it was just a dream. Phineas looked around the room he shared with his step-brother Ferb who was sound asleep. He looked over at Perry who was sleeping at the foot of his bed. Phineas just shrugged his shoulders, rolled over and went back to sleep. He didn't notice the figure floating just outside his window. This figure was wearing a diaper and had some heart shaped arrows. He was Cupid and he smiled at what was going on.

He of course knew what Phineas was dreaming about was real. After all, it was true love. Poor Major Francis Monogram. He had no idea. After all, if magic couldn't interfere with true love, one of Heinz Doofensmirz lame "enactors" certainly could not interfere with it. Soon, though, Phineas would remember everything.

Right now, though, Cupid had to go back to Dimmsdale to see how Timmy Turner was doing. All of Timmy's friends, and Cupid could be counted among them, were concerned about the young buck toothed boy. Looking at Phineas Flynn one more time and smiling, Cupid vanished.

* * *

><p>Perry felt a vibration and heard a soft beep coming from a type of watch on his wrist. The platypus looked up at these owners, Phineas and Ferb and saw they were still asleep. He looked on the words on the watch's small display screen: "Urgent. Go to lair immediately". Perry, then, put on his fedora and snuck out of the room.<p>

He went into the bathroom and pushed a button marked O.W.C.A. A porthole appeared and Perry jumped in. He landed in his chair.

Major Francis Monogram appeared on the screen. He looked very grim.

"Agent P.," said Monogram, "we have a dangerous situation and for a change it doesn't involve Doofensmirtz.

Perry looked surprised. Monogram almost seemed to know what Perry was thinking which was fortunate as Perry, while sapient, and couldn't talk.

"I know, Agent P.," said the Major, "it's highly unusual but it involves that bright light that was recently sighted recently over the Western Hemisphere."

Perry nodded. He remembered. It looked almost like another sun. While in his disguise as a "mindless domestic house pet", he had heard Candace blame Phineas and Ferb for the light in the sky. The normally very stoic monotreme almost cracked a smile upon Candace's knee jerk reaction to blaming the boys.

"It seems," said the Major, "the light was centered over a city in California. A city called Dimmsdale. You may know it because it's where that OTHER government agency, M.E.R.F. is centered.

Perry stiffened. He knew of M.E.R.F., although he didn't have a lot of contact with the organization. It was partly because they were different government agencies and party because Perry didn't really trust the Military Extra-terrestrial Research facility. The platypus had always thought it was a mistake for O.W.C.A. to share its genetic engineering knowledge with M.E.R.F.

"I can see Agent P.," said Monogram, "you trust M.E.R.F. as little as I do. They're pretty shady and worse, they actually have a cool acronym. No government agency should have a cool acronym."

Perry raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Yes," said the Major, "what does that have to do with the light in the sky and us. Well, it seems that M.E.R.F. attempted to attack they light but they were incapacitated in some way. Peter the Panda was sent to investigate what was going on and he found out something that is very alarming. Rogue agent Dennis the Rabbit was apparently set free by an individual named Hugh J. Magnate with the assistance of M.E.R.F. It seems this Magnate fellow wants to use Dennis as an evil assistant. Strange as it sounds, our intelligence indicates that he wants to use Dennis to breed a large number evil rabbits to use as his henchmen or Hench bunnies. We need to send you to Dimmsdale as soon as possible and stop this from happening."

Perry didn't like this one bit. M.E.R.F. and Dennis working together would be disastrous. It, also, proved to Perry what he always thought; M.E.R.F. was dangerous and since the Organization without a Cool Acronym had shared it's genetic engineering methods, there was no telling what this Hugh J. Magnate would do. Perhaps breed thousands more genetically engineered animals. Creatures that would be trained by M.E.R.F.

However, another thing troubled Perry. Dimmsdale was in California and Danville was in the Tri-State area. That would require Perry disappearing for a longer than normal time which might arouse the suspicion of his host family, the Flynn-Fletchers. Once again, though, Monogram seemed to read Perry's thoughts/

"I know Agent. We've already worked out a plan for you to work in Dimmsdale without arousing host family suspicions. We're sending you and them on an all expense paid vacation to Dimmsdale California. You and the Flynn-Fletchers will be leaving tomorrow. So good luck Agent P. You'll need it.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the Major and Perry, Phineas had awakened again. To get his mind off of the strange dreams, he fooled around with his and Ferb's latest invention; a type of new communications device that could perhaps make contact with other forms of life. It picked up a communication that seemed to be coming from his house. Out of curiosity, he tuned in on the frequency. He heard Major Monogram's entire conversation.<p>

And he started to remember everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas sat there as a wave of memories washed over him:

"You're a secret agent? And you've been living with us this whole time?," he said in shock at his platypus, "and you've living with us this whole time! I mean that guy was evil right? were you ever really our pet or part of our family?"

Another memory:

"You are kidding me," said Phineas to Perry when he caught the monotreme sneaking out of his second dimension's counterpart's house, "You're actually sneaking away again."

"So," said the boy with a triangle shaped head, "nothing's changed. Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could make a great team, but you can't have teamwork without trust."

Perry looked down.

"You don't have to sneak away anymore," added Phineas, "we know your secret. You can just go."

Phineas found out later on why Perry had been sneaking around. If they ever found out his secret, he'd have to leave forever. The young boy flinched as he remembered the look on Perry's face when Phineas made his accusations. He felt pretty guilty, because it was clear he had hurt Perry. He and Perry had made up and they actually worked together to defeat the second dimension Doofensmirtz. He still felt some guilt over it, though because his pet's action made a lot more sense now.

What didn't make sense was Isabella's actions. Why would she kiss him knowing their memory of the kiss would be erased? Was she ashamed of her feelings of him? Or maybe she was afraid of being hurt if he didn't return her feelings?

However, it would be difficult to find out now. If Monogram or the O.W.C.A. found out he remembered all of this, Perry would be transferred to another city with another family. Perhaps he could subtly inquire about Isabella's feelings for him?

No, that might arose Monogram's suspicisions. This was a difficult situation. He had to keep Perry's secret and had to keep the fact that he knew about it from Perry. He know understood his pet platypus' perspective.

"If only I could find someone," thought Phineas to himself, "who was in a similiar situation. A person who knew someone's secret but had to hide it because it could hurt someone they cared about.

* * *

><p>Tootie and A.J. finished putting Timmy on the respirator. He was still breathing and his heart was still beating, albeit very slowly. A.J. turned to Tootie.<p>

"Tootie," said A.J., "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome A.J.," replied Tootie, "could I do anything else?"

"Yeah," said A.J."could you go outside and tell everyone to wait a little bit before coming in again? I need to examine Timmy again and run some tests on him."

"Sure," said Tootie who was looking concerned, "are you okay A.J.?" She asked.

"I'm fine," said A.J., "Timmy's the one who isn't okay."

Tootie looked like she was going to say something but then she realized what was going on. A.J. needed to be alone for a little bit and he needed to do this. Although he had run a number of tests on Timmy, the young genius had to feel like he was doing something to help his friend. The fact that his best friend had gotten injured very seriously again was working hard on the boy.

"Okay," said Tootie, "I'll be outside in case you need me."

A.J. just nodded and Tootie left the room. The young boy sat down in a chair next to the bed Timmy was in. He put his head in his hands. This was extremely frustrating and upsetting to him. Not just because his friend was just barely clinging to life, but because he couldn't find a reason for it.

Well, sitting by the bed wasn't going to help Timmy so A.J. once again started examining him and running tests.

* * *

><p>Timmy Turner found it much easier to breathe but he didn't know where he was at. It was like there was a glass wall in front of him. The eleven year old looked closer. He saw his fairy godfamily, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. They looked worried and upset. Of course, they were trapped behind the glass partition. He had to get them out.<p>

"Don't worry guys," said the buck toothed boy, "I'll get you out of there."

He turned to the right and saw what looked like another glass wall. He saw Chester and A.J. there. They were wearing the same expression as his godfamily.

"Wow," said Timmy, "You're trapped too? Don't worry once I get Cosmo and Wanda out, I'll get you out."

Timmy then turned and saw another glass wall. His parents were behind that! The brown haired boy had a slow but cold realization. It wasn't the people that he loved who were trapped. He was the one that was trapped behind the glass. He also saw that it was shaped like a cube. That meant there was a fourth glass wall. He slowly turned to it, and what he saw shocked him.

He saw Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Carl Wheezer and Libby Folfax. They were wearing worried expressions as well. This was different though. They weren't looking at Timmy. They were looking at each other. Then Timmy noticed something else. Behind the glass wall, they were behind they appeared to be in a ...a prison cell?"

"Where am ?," questioned Timmy, "and what's going on?"

* * *

><p>Jimmy, Cindy, Carl and Libby found themselves being escorted to the top of a very tall building and thrown into what was obviously supposed to be a jail cell. The person who threw them in there was very large, except for his head. That was very small. He also didn't seem exceptionally bright or at least he didn't sound very smart.<p>

"Now," said the creature, "dat should take care of any of dee security issues concerning the royal wedding of the emperor's daughter to the royal advisor Sheen."

All four children looked stunned. Jimmy was the first one to speak.

"Did you just say the Emperor's daughter is going marry someone named Sheen?" Jimmy questioned.

"Like you didn't know," said the being, "that's why youse guy's is here isn't it? To stop the wedding. You must be one of our enemies planning to attack the royal party. We're not taking any chances which is why we've put in Aseefa in here too.


	4. Chapter 4

A.J. was relieved that he was now alone. For one thing, he could put his attention to treating Timmy. Another was that he had a hunch about what had happened to Timmy; why he wouldn't wake up from his coma.

And if his hunch was correct, he had to be careful who he let know.

* * *

><p>Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and Carl Wheezer just stood there stunned at the revelation of Sheen's upcoming nupitials.<p>

"Let me get these straight," said Libby, a bit of tension rising in her voice, "Sheen is engaged to be married to a princess?"

"Dat's what I said," said the creature, "to Princess Oom Laa."

"Oom Laa," said Cindy, "that's her name Oom Laa?"

"Dose you all have hearing problems?," questioned the creature, "I'm getting tired of repeating myself."

"Who's this Aseefa?," asked Libby.

"It's me," replied a blue skinned female.

"Yeah," said the being, "for a while it looked like you and Sheen had a thing going, so that's why the king ordered you locked up."

"Her and Sheen," demanded Libby, anger rising, "exactly how many girls has Sheen been involved with on this planet?"

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn heard a noise. It sounded like Perry so he immediatedly cut his communication device off and leaped into his life raft shaped bed.<p>

Perry the Platypus came up the stairs. For a second, he thought one of the boys might have been awake or worse that they might have seen him in his secret agent mode. Perry actually had mixed feelings on that. One part of him desparately wanted to share his secret with Phineas and Ferb. The best day, in fact, they ever had was when they fought the second dimension Dr. Doofensmirtz.

On the other hand, he could not bear the fact that he would be separated from the boys should his double life as a secret agent came out. The platypus was proud of work with the O.W.C.A. and enjoyed it, but first and foremost, he was a family pet. Phineas and Ferb were family to him.

He wished there was some way that he could stay with the Flynn-Fletchers and also be completely honest with them as well. Perhaps even enlist their help...,

No, he, didn't want to put the boys in any danger. They proved they could handle dangerous situations, but he would be devastated if something happened to either one of them. He still remembered the chilling statement that the 2nd dimension Doofensmirtz told Phineas:

"You know all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new platyborg and maybe even a boyborg."

Perry shuddered. That someone would be willing to do that to a child was frightening. He had, often, heard reports being a secret agent, of children being mistreated. In fact, his nemesis, Dr. Doofensmirtz was a prime example. Why someone would do that to a child was...beyond this monotreme's comprehension.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in Dimmsdale California, another child was trying to help his best friend who had been hurt. He had been working on him and running tests for about an hour. When the results of the test came back, they confirmed his suspicion. He knew what to do now, and he knew who would be able to help him.<p>

In the main part of the Timmy Cave; there was a group, Timmy's parents, godfamily,friends and his former enemies. They were all waiting to hear the news about Timmy. The heard the door open up to the room where Timmy was at and saw A.J. come out.

"How's Timmy, A.J.?," Wanda asked.

"The same," replied A.J., "but I now know what's wrong."

"Well," said Cosmo, clearly worried about his godchild, "don't keep us in suspense A.J., tell us."

"First; before I tell you anything," began A.J., "I'm going to need to treat Timmy to pull him out of the coma and I'm going to need some help."

"Okay, A.J.," said Tootie getting up, "What do you want..."

"No, Tootie," A.J interrupted,. "Not you... I need help from Mr. Crocker."

Aseefa had a realization and then asked

"Is your name Libby?"

"How did you know that?" asked the african american girl, "did Sheen tell you?"

"Yes he did," replied the blue skinned warrior Zeenu native, "in fact, I know for a fact he still loves you Libby."

"Oh really." Libby said sharply, "and how do you know that?"

"Because," replied Aseefa, "you were the reason he broke up with me."

Phineas was relieved that Perry hadn't seen him awake. The last thing that the boy with the triangular head wanted was to get Perry in trouble with the O.W.C.A. While pretending to be asleep, Phineas thought about how to talk to Perry or somehow communicate with him in secret to let him know, that he remembered everything.

But how could you talk to someone who was unable to talk? Oh sure, they had made that animal translator that one time, but the only sound they heard from Perry was that typical chattering noise he made.

Of course, it was likely that Perry was talking gibberish deliberately so as to not to blow up his cover. There was only one person who he knew that could help with this situation. He peeked over at his sleeping brother.

"Ferb," he thought to himself, "I know what we're going to do tommorrow."

"You need me to help Turner," Crocker said with surprise, "why?"

"I'll explain when we get into the room," answered A.J. who then scanned around the room and added, "where's Jorgen and Norm?"

"They went to Fairy World to discuss something with the Fairy Council," replyed Binky.

"So the Fairy Council isn't here?," asked A.J.

"Yes," said Mr. Turner, exasperated, "A.J., no offense but what's going on? What is happening to our son?"

"Mr. Turner," said the african-American genius, "I know you're worried about Timmy, but you're going to have to trust me, please."

The Turners took this in and Mrs. Turner said,

"Okay, A.J. we trust you. After all, you have been looking out for Timmy."

A.J. nodded and said,

"Thank you. Mr. Crocker, would you please come with me?"

* * *

><p>Jorgen and Norm had poofed into Fairy World and were headed towards the Fairy Council Chambers.<p>

"Thanks Norm," said Jorgen, "for coming with me to talk to the Fairy Council."

"No problem jarhead," replied Norm, "but I'm not sure why you wanted me to be with you. I'm not exactly their favorite magic being especially after what I revealed."

"That's exactly why," said Jorgen, "you can be very persuasive Norm by the simple fact that you can be so blunt and honest. That bluntness can cut so deeply into people, it almost forces them to do the right thing."

"The right thing," Norm repeated, "You know Jorgen? You're going to ruin my bad reputation."

Both genie and fairy laughed as they approached the council chambers.

"Well," said Jorgen, "are you ready go into the lion's den?"

"I've been there many times," said Norm wrly, "just part of being "lowly genie".

* * *

><p>"A.J.," Crocker began, "what's going on with Timmy? And why do you need me?"<p>

"Mr. Crocker," said A.J., "do you have your anti-magic devices with you?"

"Well, yes," said the hunchbacked teacher, "you know I do."

"We're going to need them to help Timmy," said A.J.

"You think something magical is causing him to be in a coma?, questioned Denzel.

"I know something magical is causing it," A.J. admitted.

"How do you know that?," asked the elementary school teacher.

"Because when I ran those tests on Timmy, I discovered it. I'm not sure who did this to Timmy; but it apparently happened during the last few second that he was still in the Darkness." A.J. paused and then added, "and even though I don't know exactly who's responsible; I have four suspects."

Crocker was taken aback and asked,

"Wait, when you asked about the Fairy Council you were relieved when that little fairy Binky, said they weren't here. Are you saying...?

"Yes," replied the African-American genius, "We have a traitor on the Fairy Council and he tried to destroy Timmy."

* * *

><p>Old Man Tang finally woke up. He had to be dreaming. He must still be dreaming because he could still smell fire and brimestone. He got up and saw the beings he had previously seen. He looked up on the cliff like structure where that creature was. He shuddered.<p>

"Who...are you?" questioned Nguyen Tang.

"You must know Tang," replied the creature, "I told you that you were in Hell so who do you think I am?" He added mockingly

"No," said Tang, "I can't be dead and I certainly can't be in Hell."

"Well you're half right," replied Lucifer, "You aren't dead but you are most certainly in Hell."

"Why am I here?" Tang asked.

"I need a tool to spread more evil," the devil replied, "and you're the best tool in Dimmsdale."

"I'm not your tool," Nguyen snapped, "and there is absolutely no way I ever would be."

"And why not old man?" questioned the devil bemused.

"Because I'm a church going man."

This caused Lucifer to roar with a frightening evil laugh. A bone chlling laughter. He then said,

"You don't think that I have agents in churches or even helpers? In fact, my best weapon can often be respectable people."

"I don't understand," the elderly Asian man admitted.

"Think of one of my names, Tang. The tempter. I don't just use clearly evil people. One of my most effective strategies is to corrupt good things or good people, and if I tempt a truly good person by twisting their good intentions into something that is clearly wrong or bad. Well, that's the best damage I can do. Not that you were ever truly a good old man. In fact, you're another one of my best weapons. A flat out hypocrite. So spare me the self righteous act and prepare for your assignment."


	5. Chapter 5

Norm had correctly gauged the Fairy Council's reaction to him. The minute he entered the chambers all four members imediately stiffened up. After a few minutes of terse silence, the head of the council; member Gabriel spoke.

"Jorgen, I was under the impression that you wanted to discuss some type of proposal concerning Fairy World?"

"Yes," Jorgen replied.

"Then why did you bring this….," startedElijah, the sort of "second in command" Council Member, "..this... genie here?"

The Fairy Elder didn't say it, but Norm knew that he was thinking "filthy" when he uttered the word genie.

"Because, this is something that needs input from Norm," answered Jorgen, "his insights and opinions on matters could be quite valuable to us."

"And why would you think that, Jorgen?" questioned Jacob, the third in command, so to speak, "he's not a fairy."

"No," said Jorgen exasperated a bit at the Fairy Council's mistrust of Norm, "but he has helped Fairy World and Turner and his friends several times. I would think that would more than prove that his desire to help us is sincere."

The Fairy Council was very silent and then Gabriel spoke up again,

"Very Well Jorgen. Speaking of Timothy, how is he? Is he out of his coma?"

Jorgen shook his head and spoke

"No, and we've tried everything, my magic, Cosmo's and Wanda's magic, Norms' magic; even the Head Pixie came in and his magic had no effect. A.J. is trying to pull Timmy out of his coma through conventional medical means, but even that's not very effective."

* * *

><p>Mr. Crocker was silent after A.J. announced his belief that there was a traitor on the Fairy Council. It would seem shocking that they would hurt a child like that. However, Denzel did know that there were fairies capable of doing this. Jorgen presumably under orders from the Fairy Council, had physically damaged Crocker as a child with the overdose of the memory wipe.<p>

"What clued you in on it, A.J?" questioned Denzel.

"When none of the spells from Norm, Jorgen, Cosmo or Wanda, or even H.P. worked," answered the young genius, "I remember something Timmy said when he battled with, uh a certain...magical dictator..."

"You mean me," said Crocker.

"Yeah," A.J replied., "sorry."

"That's all right, A.J.," Denzel said, "I am well aware of things I've done to other people."

"Well," started A.J., "Timmy was able to fight you because in his words, "magic can't affect other magic." Now, he may have been talking about that specific situation because I've seen magic affect other magic. However, it's got to be fairly powerful magic. So on a hunch I scanned for magic. The results came back; it was indeed fairy magic, but fairy magic without the use of a wand. Only the Council Members are powerful enough to produce magic with out the assistance of a wand."

"Could that mean all four of them are in on this?," asked Crocker.

"No," A.J replied., "what I scanned for clearly indicated that only one individual was responsible. My scans could not determine exactly who though."

"What do we do, now?" asked the hunch backed teacher.

"We try to get Timmy to wake up and see if he can remember anything at all about who may have attacked him." A.J. replied.

* * *

><p>While in his coma, Timmy had been seeing several strange things. Things he didn't even know what to make of. He had seen Jimmy Neutron looking like he was trapped somewhere. Of course Timmy felt like he was trapped himself. The eleven year old looked around and once again the scene changed. This time, he saw a tree, not the Dimmsdale Dogwood, but another tree in a back yard. There were two kids sitting under the tree. There was some odd creature next to them. It looked like it was a duck,...no it just had a duck bill...,and a beaver tail... What the?<p>

Then Timmy remembered something from his biology class, he had seen that animal in a textbook. The name just couldn't come to him. Wait the name was duck billed platypus, or more simply platypus, and they were native to Australia. Was this Austraila? It was hard to tell. He was not very familiar with the country of Australia. The only other country Timmy had been to had been Canada. Suddenly the scene shifted again and this time he was underwater again, and sinking very fast.

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn woke up startled. He had just gotten to sleep after thinking about all he had remembered. The red haired boy had a scary dream but it wasn't about himself. It was about a kid in...a pink cap? With rather large buck teeth. Phineas got the sense that the boy was in some type of danger. What did that mean?<p>

The boy just shook his head. It was obviously just a nightmare. Phineas was tired and so rolled back over and went to sleep, but he couldn't get the kid out of his mind.

* * *

><p>The Fairy Council was silent again. Finally the fourth Council Member, Ezekiel spoke up,<p>

"Let me get this straight Jorgen, you want us to stop using the Forgeticin Memory wipe?"

"Now, you know that's not what he said Obi-Wan," Norm said digusted at the Council's selective hearing, "what he said was that in certain situations, you may want to reconsider using it. Go over on a case by case basis instead of just randomly using it without regard to the consequences."

"What consequences?," Gabriel questioned.

"Well, Denzel Crocker for one," Jorgen replied, "look at what happened when we overdosed him with the memory wipe."

"We did that," Elijah started, "because he was a descendant of Alden Bitteroot and had the same potential to be evil. We were trying to protect Fairy World from him."

"And how did that work out?" Norm asked, "Crocker still knew there were fairies and he came close to enslaving Fairy World at least twice." He added.

The Fairy Council was silent again and then Jacob stated,

"Even granting that we shouldn't have used such a large dose on young Denzel, why should we alter the policy on the memory wipe?"

"Another thing concerns Timmy Turner and the prophecy about his two friends," Jorgen said, "had A.J. forgotten about the Darkness incident, we probably never would have looked further in the cave prophecy. We would not have known that Chester, A.J. and Timmy were the Chosen Ones. Plus...I've been talking to Norm...and I'm a bit concerned about how it's affecting Fairy World's...society."

"What do you mean?," Gabriel asked.

"I think Norm could probably explain that better than I could." Jorgen said.

Jorgen nodded and Norm spoke,

"Look you four, I know the Memory Wipe was invented with the best of intentions. You were trying to protect Fairy World and by extension the godchildren. But I'm sure you know the old Earth saying 'The Road to Hell is Paved with good intentions. This indiscriminate use of Forgeticin is making your world a secretive and closed society. I should know my own home; Genie World before it was destroyed by the Darkness, our society had gotten to that point. So much to that point that the king and his older advisers wouldn't even listen to me. They became extremely arrogant and that costed my home world greatly. I don't want to see this happen to all of you."

* * *

><p>Mr. Crocker and A.J. had gotten the anti-magic device in place over Timmy's chest. A.J.'s friend was still breathing rather slowly.<p>

"Mr. Crocker," A.J. started to say, "there's one more thing. When Timmy starts to wake up, I think it's best you not be in the room."

"Why not?," the Elementary school teacher asked.

"Because Timmy doesn't know you remember the Darkness incident. As far as he knows you're still the same fairy hunting teacher and that might frighten him. In fact, I probably should talk to Timmy alone after his wakes up so when you leave the room tell the others to give me a few minutes."

Denzel nodded.

"Okay," said A.J. "get ready to turn on the device Mr. Crocker and I'll monitor Timmy's condition.

With that, Mr. Crocker threw a switch and the Anti-Magic device began it's work.


	6. Chapter 6

Timmy Turner knew that something was very, very, wrong. He felt like he was sinking in what felt like water. It was restricting his breathing and he started gasping. Suddenly he heard a voice that sounded like A.J.'s. The voice seemed to be almost shouting in a panic.

"Quick, we need to activate this thing! He's going into another Cardiac Arrest!"

* * *

><p>A.J. threw the switch. Timmy was turning paler and his breathing was slowing down. The African American genius prayed that this invention of Crocker's would work. Considering that the hunch back teacher's record on his devices, there was a real chance that it would fail, or even hurt Timmy more.<p>

However, it seemed to be working. Timmy slowly started to get the color back to his face, and his breathing started to pick up. A.J. turned to Denzel Crocker and said,

"Okay, it seems that Timmy is waking up. Like I said, it might be best for you to step outside Mr. Crocker while I tell Timmy everything that's happened."

"Yes, of course A.J.," replied the teacher, "I agree. Turner has been through a lot for the past few days; the shock of seeing me here with no explanation might terrify him."

A.J. nodded and Mr. Crocker walked to the door. Before he left, however, the elementary school teacher turned and said to A.J.

"A.J. I am truly sorry about what I put you, Timmy, Chester and the other kids at school through. I promise, if it takes the rest of my life, I'll make it up to you."

A.J. looked and saw Mr. Crocker seemed to sincerely mean it. The bald genius smiled and said,

"I know Denzel, and I've already forgiven you and I'm sure that Timmy will as well when he wakes up."

With that the hunchbacked Teacher nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Ngeyun Tang was stunned at this creature's intuitive insight into his character. It made the elderly asian man feel very uncomfortable that Lucifer, for there was no doubt whom he was, could be so good at analyzing people's characters.<p>

"Wait, wasn't Lucifer, also, a liar?", the old man thought to himself. If he was telling the truth, perhaps he wasn't the devil after all, or maybe he was lying and Tang wasn't nearly as bad as the devil made him out to be.

Satan rumbled, again, with laughter and he looked right at Nguyen. He seemed to be reading the old man's thoughts.

"You're grasping at straws Tang. Yes, I'm a liar, but you know better than anybody that a liar will occassionally use the truth for his own benefit. Often, we mix the truth with a lie; because it makes the lie stronger. As to your other question, of course I use pyschology. That helps me to tempt people. I, also, have the pleasure of perverting what is an honorable profession. But we know all about that, don't we, Nguyen?"

Libby took in the revelation that the blue skinned girl, Aseefa had made. After a minute she said,

"But you, also, said that he's marrying the king's daughter. What about that?"

"I can assure you," said the voice with an english accent, "that it is quite against his will. Sheen doesn't even like Princess Oom Laa."

The group turned to the direction of the voice. What they saw surprised them.

"Did..did that monkey," asked Libby, "just speak to us?"

* * *

><p>It was morning in Dansville, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was just waking up from another dream. A dream that had been recurring for months. She dreamed that she kissed Phineas. The strange thing was that when she kissed the boy with the triangular head in front of what seemed like two strangers, as well as their friends. The oddest thing, though, was Phineas' and Ferb's pet platypus, Perry. In the dream, he was standing on his two feet and he was wearing a hat.<p>

The Mexican-Jewish girl got out of bed. Her hair, like always, had bunched up and covered her whole face. As usual, she shook her head and her hair returned to her normal state. She looked into the mirror.

"Ah, there you are Isabella."

"Isabella," called her mother, "someone is here to see you."

"Okay, mom," she said, "I'll be down in a minute after I change."

Isabella changed from her pajamas to her regular clothes and came into the living room. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were there. She smiled at seeing Phineas.

"Hey, Phineas," said Isabella

"Hey, Isabella," said the red headed boy smiling.

"What cha you doing, here this early at my house,"said Isabella.

"Isabella, there's something we need to tell you." Phineas told her.

* * *

><p>It had taken an hour for Timmy to wake up. It was morning. The pink hatted boy slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was A.J. standing over him.<p>

"A.J.," said the buck toothed boy, very groggily, "what happened?"

"Give it a minute," said A.J., "you should remember."

For a second, Timmy furrowed his eyebrows and then he had a realization.

"The Darkness...,is it? Did we?" said Timmy.

"Yes, Timmy, the Darkness is now fully the Kindness." A.J. reassured his friend quickly.

"Then," said Timmy, "we were successful...," Timmy paused collecting himself, "and everyone is safe."

"Yes," said A.J., "except for you. You've been in a coma for two days."

"I guess I missed a lot then," said Timmy.

"Some things," replied the genius who then furrowed his brow,"You know you gave us quite a scare."

"Well," said Timmy, "I'm awake now."

"Not just that," said A.J., "You know buddy, sometimes I don't know whether to hug you or smack you."

"What do you mean?," asked Timmy.

"I mean, you jumped into the most violent part of the Darkness to protect us. You offered to sacrifice yourself, again."

"Everything turned out all right, though," said Timmy.

"This time but buddy; you've got to be more careful. While what you did was heroic, it could have been very dangerous. So please, before you jump into a situation like that again, promise me you'll think more before you do something like that again. I mean, you jumped in before Chester and I had a chance to stop you. Maybe we could have come up with a safer plan than that." A.J. told his friend.

* * *

><p>Outside, Denzel Crocker told everybody the news. They were all relieved.<p>

"Oh," said Crocker, "and it would probably be a good idea for Vicky to wait until A.J. talks to Timmy. After all, like me, you put Turner through some horrible things too."

"Well," said Remy, "at least Timmy knows I've changed so he won't mind seeing me."

Wanda, of all people, turned to Remy with a very dark look in her pink eyes. The fairy godmother said,

"And what makes you think, we're going to let you anywhere near Timmy, you little brat? Timmy may have forgiven you, but I still don't trust you. For all we know, you may still be pretending to be good. You've done it several times so what's to stop you from trying to hurt my godchild again?"

* * *

><p>"So," said Old Man Tang, "what is it you would like for me to do?"<p>

"Very simply," replied Lucifer, "I want you to destroy, Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. Johnson. Completely."

The primate in the cell across from Jimmy and his friends sighed.

"Like I've told Sheen, a million times before, I'm a chimpanzee, not a monkey."

"You're wearing a NASA flight suit," observed Jimmy, "that means you're one of the test mon...,sorry test chimps for the space program."

"Very observant," said the chimpanzee, "I gathering you're Jimmy Neutron."

"Sheen told you about me," inquired Jimmy.

"He told me about you very recently. It was only a few days ago that Sheen decided to try to repair the rocket and go home."

"A few days ago?," asked Cindy, "but he's been missing for several months! What took him so long?"

Before anybody could inquire further, or Nesmith could answer, they heard a noise. It was the guard.

"Well, look who I found snooping around the prison."

"Let me go," came a squeaky voice.

The guard lifted up a struggling boy about seven years old. It was the Timmy Turner clone. The guard opened up the cell door tossed the clone inside the cell with the others. "Timmy" looked up embarrassed at the group and he said,

"Uh, I'm here to rescue all of you."

* * *

><p>"Well," said Isabella, "what's the news?"<p>

"Our soccer team has been invited to play against a soccer team in Dimmsdale California. All of the team members and their families are invited to come along."

"Cool," said Isabella, "when is the game?"

"In about three days, but the mayor of Dimmsdale wants us to come today to tour the city."

"That's odd," said Isabella.

"We thought so too," replied Ferb.

Phineas and Perry remained silent. Perry, of course, knew that this was the "cover" for operation to take down Dennis the Rogue Agent as well Hugh J. Magnate. What Perry didn't know is that Phineas knew as well.

"Well," said Phineas," the mayor said there were plenty of interesting sights in Dimmsdale."

"Okay," said Isabella, "what's the name of the team we're playing?"

"The Dimmsdale Victims," replied Phineas.

* * *

><p>Timmy pondered what A.J. said for a moment. Then the blue eyed boy said,<p>

"Okay, A.J. I don't know if I can promise anything, you know I'm pretty impulsive, but I'll try to be a little more careful."

"Good," answered the young genius, "that's all I ask."

"So what's happened?," asked Timmy, who then took a breath. He stopped for a second.

"Easy buddy," replied A.J., "don't talk too fast; you've been through a lot."

Timmy nodded and then said,

"I guess you've been down here with me for the last two days so how did we explain our absence to your parents?"

"They think we're at Summer Camp,Camp...Camp...,"

The sound echoed throughout the room the two boys were in.

"That was very weird," A.J said.

"Welcome to my world,"Timmy said.

"Speaking of weird," A.J said., "Timmy, there's something I need to tell you, and it's important."

* * *

><p>Remy looked up at Wanda with disgust. He was really getting tired of people holding his past actions over his head. I mean they weren't perfect either. And this is what caused him to say something rather foolish to Wanda.<p>

"You know, Wanda, I may have hurt Timmy several times and tried to destroy him a few times, but I should have been more patient. After all, you did put him in that rabid alligator pit. If I'd have just waited, perhaps you could have done the job of killing Timmy for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella frowned. Then the Jewish-Mexican girl said,

"The Victims? That doesn't sound like much of a team."

"Actually," Ferb replied, "they've won several games and also won the championship."

Phineas turned towards his step-brother. The red headed boy looked questioningly at Ferb.

"I checked out the team on the internet."

"Anything else you found out on the internet?," asked Isabella.

Ferb pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Isabella. Phineas went over beside the girl and looked at the sheet she was reading.

It read "Dimmsdale Victims Trounce Dinkleducks" There were also a few pictures with the article. One caught Phineas's attention. It was a picture of a buck toothed brown haired boy who was waving his shirt in celebration. Phineas gasped. It was the boy he had dreamed about that very night!

* * *

><p>"Okay," Timmy said, "what's happened since I've been out?"<p>

"A lot of things. It seems that when the Darkness came back, it stimulated several people's memories."

"Which people are we talking about?", asked Timmy.

"Crocker, for one," said A.J. "he remembers everything and he actually wants to help us."

Timmy looked a little stunned. He looked thoughtful for a second and stated,

"And do you believe him?"

"Actually, yes," said A.J., "do you?"

"Well," said Timmy, "my first instinct as you know is to give everyone a chance, but as you've pointed out sometimes I can be a little too trusting. However, if you believe him then I do too."

A.J. nodded.

"Who else?," asked Timmy.

Before A.J. could answer, a massive magical burst resounded throughout the Timmy Cave. There was flash of light outside of Timmy's room. Both boys looked over at the door in shock.

"What was that?," asked Timmy who started to get up.

"No, Timmy," said A.J., "I'll check it out. You need to rest."

"I'm okay,A.J.," said Timmy who sat up.

Suddenly, the room started spinning the buck toothed boy slumped back down. A.J. grabbed his friend and gently pulled Timmy's legs back up on the bed.

"Now," said A.J., "let that be a lesson and don't be so stubborn. I'll check out what's going on."

Timmy nodded and A.J. got up and went to the door. He opened the door to the main part of the Timmy Cave and went into the large room. What he saw startled him.

"Oh my gosh," the young genius said.

* * *

><p>The clone looked up and then said,<p>

"I guess I could have planned this a little better..."

"Timmy," said Jimmy, "I told you to stay on the ship."

"I wanted to help..I got worried," said the small child.

Cindy noticed something and said,

"Timmy, are you wearing Jimmy's clothes?"

"Timmy" nodded and said,

"Yeah, I didn't like that hospital gown and couldn't run around in my underwear."

"Timmy, they don't even fit you," said Jimmy, almost smiling.

It was true. The shirt looked like it was about to fall off of him and the legs of the pants were dragging to the floor. The boy had no shoes on.

"I know," said the clone, "but that's all I could find. Besides, I think your clothes are cool Jimmy. Especially this swirly thing."

"It's an atom," said Jimmy.

"Gosh you're smart like my friend A.J.," said the boy, "if we get out of here, could you teach to be as smart as you?"

"Oh great," said Cindy, "as if you don't have a big enough ego, Neutron, now we got Timmy feeding it."

"You know," said Libby very sharply, "we don't have time for this. We need to get out of here and find Sheen. I mean Neutron, don't you care about Sheen at all?"

Jimmy then did something no one expected. His lip trembled and he collapsed on the floor and burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Jorgen and Norm had spent several hours attempting to convince the Fairy Council to revise its policy. Fairies could be nearly as stubborn and close minded as humans. There were arguments and counterarguments. They were very concerned about other people finding out about Fairy World; other very dangerous people. More dangerous than even Crocker.<p>

Finally Gabriel said,

"Jorgen, Norm, we will need to really examine this. Give us twenty four hours to consider your arguments."

Jorgen nodded. Norm was a little annoyed about having to wait but to the genie's credit he held his tongue. Norm realized that this was a big decision and not one to be taken lightly.

"Okay," replied Norm, "that will at least give us time to check on how Turner's doing."

* * *

><p>What A.J. saw stunned him. Remy was laying on the floor glaring at Wanda. He was,also, smoldering. Black soot covered him. Wanda was glaring at him just as hard. Apparently, the fairy godmother had just blasted him with her wand. A.J. looked across the room and he saw Juadissimo, also, smoldering. Apparently, he had tried to stop Wanda and had gotten the business end of her wand as well.<p>

"What's going on?," asked A.J.

"Oh, Wanda was just proving my point that she's more effective at hurting kids than I am," replied Remy, "was this your next plan for Turner, Wanda? Were you going to blast him..."

"Remy," said Winston very loudly, "shut up."

Winston, just then, went over to Remy's side and pulled him up.

"Ow, ow," said Remy, "what are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you," Winston said, dragging the wealthy boy over to a corner of the Timmy Cave.

"Oh, I suppose you're going to take their side," said Remy disgustedly.."well...,"

"Remy," replied Winston, "just shut up and listen to me. You said you wanted my friendship. Okay, fine you have it. Now as your friend I'm telling you to back off before anything else happens."

* * *

><p>"Do you know that boy, Phineas?," asked Isabella curiously.<p>

"I..," Phineas started to say, struggling to find the words, "may have seen his picture on the internet."

Isabella didn't really believe that but she just let the matter go.

"So," asked isabella, "we leave today?"

"Yeah," answered Phineas, "we catch the train at 10:00 AM.

"The train?" asked Isabella, "that's going to take several hours to get there."

"Not any longer than if we go by car," replied Phineas, "besides both Mayor Doofensmirtz and the Dimmsdale Mayor are trying to encourage public transportation. Perry's, also, coming with us."

"I didn't think they allowed pets on the train," said Isabella with surprise.

"They made an exception," answered Phineas.

Perry was keeping up his appearance as a "mindless pet" however he remembered seeing earlier this morning how Major Monogram "persuaded" the station master at the Amtrain Station.

"Sorry, Major," said the attendant very sharply, "no exceptions. Those are the rules, no pets. I don't care who you are."

"Well," replied Monogram, "it looks like I'll have to "persuade" you through other means. Meet Sergei."

The Station Master looked at where the Major was pointing. He, almost, laughed.

"A snail?," asked the attendant, "really Monogram..."

The Station Master never finished his sentence. He felt himself lifted up off the ground. He looked down. The SNAIL was lifting him up! He looked shocked.

"Now," said the Major, "if this tiny snail can do that, imagine what my other agents can do."

The attendant looked stunned.

"What I meant to say is of course we'll welcome all the members of The Flynn-Fletcher family on board Amtrain, including their pet."

Perry nearly smiled at the memory. Isabella looked towards him.

"Well, Perry," she said, "what do you think about going to Dimmsdale?"

And Perry responded the way he always responded around them with the distinctive chattering noise.

* * *

><p>"Look Remy," said Winston, "you need to calm down."<p>

"Calm down?," asked Remy sounding really annoyed, but a little more calm at least, "people keep bringing my past up and holding it against me even though I've tried to make up for it. Timmy's forgiven me so what's the problem?"

"Remy," replied Winston, "it's going to take some time for people to trust you."

"They didn't have a problem trusting Crocker," replied the wealthy twelve year old.

"That's because Crocker's has never pretended to be anything other than what he is. Remy, I know the whole story. Jorgen told me. It's not just you trying to kill Timmy. You tried to kill Timmy several times and from the first time you met him you tried to take his godparents away from him. You, also, pretended to be Timmy's friend and you broke a truce with him. And then you did something far worse and far crueller when you tried to murder him. You told him that his parents didn't want him, and his mom couldn't stand to be around him because he wasn't a girl!"

With that, Winston's voice broke with emotion,

"Do you have any idea what that does to a kid?"

* * *

><p>Jorgen and Norm quietly poofed back into Timmy's room. They were surpised to find him awake. He was weakened and his hair was disheveled but he did look better.<p>

"Wow, Turner," said Norm, "You're not at your best in the morning are you?"

Timmy smiled and said,

"I guess not."

"You feeling better Timmy?" asked Norm with a little more obvious concern.

"Yeah," replied Timmy, "A.J. said I was out for two days. He was just telling me everything that happened."

"Where is that bald egghead?" asked Norm.

"Well," replied Timmy, "there was a loud noise outside and he went out to check it."

"That shouldn't have happened," replied Jorgen, "you need your rest and I'm the only one allowed to make loud noises."

"Let me check it out," said Norm,"besides I need to talk to A.J., anyway."

And with that, Norm poofed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Jimmy Neutron usually held a tight rein on his emotions, but this time he couldn't help it. Months of worrying about Sheen and being blamed by several people in Retroville for his friend's disappearance, not to mention Libby's anger had finally taken it's toll on the boy. Then being captured and shrunken by Bitteroot and Calamitous, also, was emotionally trying. Even for a genius, it was finally too much. Cindy moved closer to him and put her arm around him.<p>

"It's going to be okay, Jimmy," soothed Cindy uncharactestically gentle, "it's NOT your fault."

The Timmy clone approached him and said,

"Jimmy don't be sad. I know you'll get us out here."

Jimmy smiled through his tears. The clone almost seemed brotherly to Jimmy.

"Timmy," said Cindy, "You stay over here with Jimmy."

"Okay," replied "Timmy"

Cindy stood up and marched over to her best friend. Libby was looking down apparently embarrassed by her outburst. As well she should be.

"What IS your problem, Libby," asked Cindy, very angrily.

"I'm sorry," said the African American girl, "I'm just worried about Sheen."

"We're ALL worried, Libby," replied Cindy, "none more so than Jimmy. But you've got to understand something and it needs to be said; Sheen got himself into this mess. Jimmy WARNED him not to go into the lab and there were several signs put up warning him as well. Perhaps you should save your anger towards Sheen considering it was his stupidly ignoring all of those signs that got all of us in this mess in the first place!"

* * *

><p>"So, I guess I'll see you at ten," said Isabella.<p>

Ferb got ready to leave as did Perry. However, Phineas didn't make a move. Ferb looked curiously at his brother.

"Ferb," said Phineas, "you and Perry go on ahead. I need to talk to Isabella about something."

Isabella looked surprised. Phineas and Ferb were inseparable which was one reason that Isabella and him never seemed to be able to go out anywhere. That and Phineas' apparent cluelessness.

Ferb looked surprised as well, but being Ferb, he didn't say anything. He just nodded and left the Garcia-Shapiro house.

Phineas, then, turned towards Isabella. He smiled.

"Isabella," said Phineas, "there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

><p>Jorgen was now alone with Timmy. He may not always show it , but he cared about Timmy. Suddenly, Timmy looked alarmed. The Toughest Fairy in the Universe picked up on this.<p>

"Timmy," asked Jorgen, "what's wrong? Do I need to get A.J.?"

"No," replied Timmy, "I just remembered. Jimmy and Cindy. What about them? Are they still missing? What's being done?"

"Actually, Turner, someone is taking care of that right now." replied Jorgen.

* * *

><p>Jimmy stood up and finally pulled himself together. He smiled down at the Timmy clone.<p>

"I'm fine Timmy," said the genius, "but Libby is right; we need to work on how to get out of here."

"Perhaps I can help," said a voice.

"Who say that?," asked Carl.

"I did", replied the voice.

Suddenly a figure materialized. It tooked like a boy except this boy's hair was snow white. He was, also, wearing a black shirt with a DP on it.

"Who are you?," asked Cindy.

"My name is Danny Phantom and I'm here to rescue you."


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy Neutron and his friends stared at this new arrival. Cindy finally spoke,

"Excuse me, you're who?"

"I'm Danny Phantom; my cousin Timmy Turner sent me."

"I did not," said the Timmy clone, "I don't even know who you are."

* * *

><p>"So," started Timmy, "Danny's going to try to help them."<p>

Jorgen nodded.

"Good," said Timmy, "Danny's ghost powers will hopefully give him an edge."

"That's what we were thinking.

There was a silence for a second. In fact it was too quiet since that magic explosion.

"You know, Jorgen," said Timmy, "when it's this quiet, I get more than a little nervous. I wonder what's going on out there."

Remy took in what Winston told him. The blond rich boy then nodded.

"You're right Winston," said Remy kind of quietly, "maybe I should apologize to Wanda."

Winston looked at Wanda. Her pink hair was still on fire and even Poof was keeping his distance.

"Not yet Remy,"Vicky's younger brother replied, " We probably should let her cool down, first. Why don't you and I go for a walk outside and then we can talk more?"

Remy nodded and Winston stepped towards the group and said,

"Listen; Remy and I are going to step out for a few minutes. If you need us we'll be above ground."

"Okay, Winston," replied Tootie, "We will."

The Turners watched as Winston and Remy left. What they had heard him say filled them with guilt. Like Winston's parents, they had indirectly and at times directly told Timmy he wasn't what they wanted. This filled them with a bit of shame particularly since they remembered everything that Timmy did to save everyone. Mrs. Turner leaned on her husband for support. He put her arm around her to give her some comfort.

Trixie Tang noticed this. Although, she felt that Timmy's parents did deserve some of the guilt they were feeling, she also felt a need to comfort them. After all, they might be her in-laws one day. The Asian-American girl approached Todd and Theresa.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner," said Trixie, "I heard what Winston said and..."

"And he was absolutely right, Trixie," said Todd Turner, "we have let Timmy down, but we are going to make it up to him."

"Yes," Theresa agreed, "we're going to try to right our wrongs."

Suddenly, Timmy's mother turned toward Vicky. Mrs. Turner made an angry scowl and said,

"Starting with making this evil little monster pay for what she's done!"

* * *

><p>This was a new experience for Phineas Flynn. He was uncertain on how to say what he needed to say.<p>

"Phineas," said Isabella very softly, "what did you want to tell me."

The boy with triangle shaped head decided to just tell her straight out.

"Isabella," said Phineas, "what I wanted to tell you was..."

Suddenly Phineas stopped, and what he saw made him stiffen.

* * *

><p>Ngyuen Tang had finally come to terms with what Lucifer told him. The old man supposed that deep down inside he had always known.<p>

"Sir," said the elderly Asian man, "I agree that those boys need to be destroyed, but how do we do that? It's very difficult and murdering minors could have some harsh consequences for me, it it's traced back to me."

"I have already thought of that, Tang," replied Satan "what you need to do to is how I would wreak havoc. Use their friends and love interests."

"Master," said Anti-Cosmo, "I doubt those boys would ever turn on each other and I know that Tootie and Trixie would never turn on McBadbat or Turner."

"I'm not talking about making them turn on each other. I'm talking about using their back up friends as well as another love interest, or rather someone who's interest romantically in him."

"Who could that be?," Bitteroot questioned.

* * *

><p>Everyone in Dimmsdale wondered why there were so many Timmy Turner dolls around Dimmsdale. Actually, it should have been obvious. Someone who was very interested in Timmy had made them.<p>

There were also Trixie Tang dolls, but they were not for general distrubution. They were for this person to let out their feelings of revenge. Speaking of which, it was time for the Daily Burning of Trixie Dolls.

Simply banging them on the table was no longer enough especially since Timmy was now dating Trixie. Trixie wasn't the right girl for Timmy; he was just caught up in her aura like so many guys in Dimmsdale. She just had to make Timmy see that Trixie was not the right girl for him.

"Veronica," a voiced called from downstairs, "time for dinner."

The blonde headed girl looked up from the melted plastic that used to be four Trixie Tang dolls. She tightened her face up in a rage and put on a black wig.

"I TOLD you," shouted Veronica, "I'M TRIXIE!"

* * *

><p>Danny looked stunned. This was Timmy. How'd he get here and why was he so small. He looked like he was only about seven years old!<p>

"Timmy," questioned Danny, "what are you doing here? How'd you get here, anyway?"

"I'm...not...sure", said the clone, "but you kind a look like my cousin Danny Fenton 'cept Danny's hair isn't white, it's black."

"Timmy what's wrong with you..." Danny started to ask.."don't you rem..."

Suddenly Jimmy Neutron rushed over to Danny and grabbed him by the arm. Jimmy's hand went right through Danny's arm. Jimmy looked up shocked.

"I'm a ghost hybrid," said Danny, "I guess I should let you know a few things."

"I need to let you know some things too," replied Jimmy, "but first I need to do this. Timmy come here."

The Timmy Turner clone walked over, still obviously, and understandably confused.

"Timmy," said Jimmy, "I've got a new handheld video game."

Jimmy Neutron pulled the game out of his pocket and handed it to the boy who squealed a bit with delight.

"Now why don't you go over there and play the game," said Jimmy, "I need to talk to Danny..

The Timmy Turner clone nodded while being engrossed in the game.

* * *

><p>What made Phineas freeze was Isabella's dog, Pinky the Chiuhahah. Phineas knew that Pinky was a secret agent and that meant that Monogram was likely monitoring the house. Phineas' mind drifted back to the events immediatedly following the 2nd Dimension adventure.<p>

_"You didn't know," said Major Monogram, "didn't he give you a pamphlet?"_

_"I threw it away," Phineas replied._

_"Doesn't anybody read those things?" said Mongram clearly frustrated._

_"I tried to tell you sir," answered Carl._

_"Kids, I'm sorry," said the Major, "but now that Agent P's cover's been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore."_

This put Phineas in a bad position, or what he thought was a bad position. He so wanted to tell Isabella how he felt; he wanted to hold her in his arms. He, also, wanted another kiss from her. However; Monogram, or for that matter Carl, might suspect something. As much as he cared for Isabella, he cared a great deal for Perry too. He felt very sick to his stomach and he looked down obviously very upset.

"Phineas," questioned Isabella coming closer to the boy with the triangle shaped head, "what's wrong? Are you sick?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Turner," said Tootie, "listen before you attack Vicky..."<p>

"No, Tootie, I can handle these two," said Vicky who then turned to face the Turners.

"So," said the red headed babysitter, "I'm an evil little monster."

"What do you call a babysitter who chases a child with a knife and chainsaws?" questioned Todd Turner angrily.

"And what do you call parents who leave that child in the hands of this 'so called monster'?" shot back Vicky even angrier

"just so they can spend a night on the town and not be around their son. In fact, what do you call you parents that don't even want to be around their child?"

"We didn't know what you were doing to Timmy, Vicky," Mrs. Turner said, "if we had we'd have put a stop to it."

"Would you have?" snarled Vicky, "were you really that oblivous or did you just pretend not to notice it? Perhaps, you actually enjoyed the thought of Timmy being tortured since you made it clear on more than one occasion that you didn't want him!"

This started a very loud argument between Vicky and the Turners. Very loud. Suddenly a torquise shadow fell upon them.

"QUIET!" shouted Norm who was looking very angry at both the Turners and Vicky, "Don't you know that Timmy needs rest. After all he's been through. This blaming each other is not gonna solve anything, so SHUT UP!."

Both the Turners and Vicky got very quiet. Norm was actually quiet frightening when he was angry. Just a type of reminder that even though he was a 'swingin' hip guy', he was still an all powerful genie.

Tootie approached him and said,

"Norm, how long how you been here," Tootie questioned.

"Long enough," replied the genie. "Now, I'm going to go and check on Turner and if I hear one more loud noise from ANYONE, I'll really get really angry."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

_Perry, we love you more than ice creams cakes, we love you more than bugs and snakes, more than all things mentioned before. Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary; kind of short and hairy the color of a blueberry so come home Perry, come home Perry come home._

"Phineas," Isabella asked again, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied the boy with the triangular head, "it's just that I have something to tell you. Something that I should have been up front about.

* * *

><p>Gabriel, the Head Council member, was currently considering what Jorgen and Norm the Genie had said. Norm's words especially had stung. Not because they were false, but because they were so uncomfortably true. The fact was Fairy World had become not so much a dictatorship but rather a secretive society, they were even secret to the very fairies who lived in Fairy World.<p>

There was, also, another thing to consider. The whole Darkness matter. Yes, Timothy had turned the Darkness into the Kindness but there was resentment towards young Timmy, at least initially from the Fairy Council. While the victory and the freeing of Fairy World from the Eliminators was an event that was worth celebrating, Timmy had, also, embarrassed the Fairy Council by this simple statement.

_"But it isn't doing anything," said Timmy glancing up at the sky, "when the Darkness came to Fairy World, did it attack or were fairies so scared that they attacked first?"_

To have, of all things, a human, a human CHILD at that to call magical beings to account and question their motives was, well, it was just too much. If A.J. hadn't developed that immunity to Forgeticin which in turn caused the investigation into the fourth cave prophecy, there might very well have been a spiteful action against Timmy. Something like investigating every wish Timmy Turner made and emphasizing the young boys mistakes to make him look worse than he was. Perhapes they even would have done something like putting Timmy Turner on trial to make Timmy Turner out to be the worst Fairy God child to ever live!

Of course, thanks to all of the subsequented events, the Fairy Council had come to terms with the fact that Timmy was...well their equal even if he wasn't magical. Well, most of the Fairy Council. There was still one member who resented Timmy but he should be able to come around and accept what the other head fairies had accepted.

* * *

><p>Everybody in the Timmy Cave had fallen silent at Norm's words. No one had expected him to be so protective of Timmy. Then again, there were a lot of things that had been happening in Dimmsdale, and for that matter in Fairy World, that no one had expected either.<p>

"Good," said Norm, noting the quiet atmosphere, "A.J. I need to talk to you for a second, alone."

"Okay," A.J answered., "let's go in that room over there."

And with that, A.J. and the genie left the main area of the Timmy Cave.

Wanda's hair had finally cooled down enough where it didn't throw sparks in every direction. Cosmo, then noticed something.

"Where's Poof?", the green haired Fairy asked.

* * *

><p>"That's weird, " Timmy stated, "it was so loud and now it's so quiet. Do you think something's wrong?" He asked.<p>

"I'm not sure Turner," replied Jorgen, "let me check it out though." Then The Toughest Fairy in the Universe stopped and added,

"Timmy, you get your rest. I'm glad, well; we are all glad you're doing better."

After Jorgen left the room, Timmy noticed a round purple ball on the table near his bed.

"Poof?," questioned Timmy.

Poof appeared in his normal fairy form and went over to Timmy and gave him a hug. Timmy returned the hug. However, Poof still looked sad.

"What's wrong li'l bro?," asked Timmy, "I'm doing better."

"Poof, Poof," replied Poof, "A.J. fix you and you're better."

"So why the long face Poof," asked the buck toothed eleven year old.

"What if you break so bad," said Poof lip quivering, "that A.J. not able to fix you."

* * *

><p>Isabella felt very excited. Could it possibly be that Phineas was finally, finally going to admit to having feelings for the Jewish-Mexican girl? Could it be that Phineas Flynn was not quite as clueless as he seemed?<p>

"Earlier, when you asked me if I had known that boy from Dimmsdale and I said no, I got the sense that you didn't believe me."

"Yes," replied Isabella, obviously confused at where this conversation was going.

"Well the truth is," started Phineas, "I have kind of seen him before. I had a dream about him last night."

Isabella's heart sank. Phineas was just as oblivious as ever. Or was he. There was one way to find out.

"You had a dream about him," questioned Isabella.

"Yes," said Phineas, "but before I've never really met him before. I wonder who he is."

"Well," replied Isabella, "there's one way to find out, do you still have that print-out of the sheet about the Dimmsdale Victims?"

"No," answered Phineas, "I gave it back to Ferb."

"No problem," stated Isabella, "we'll look it up on my computer."

Isabella got her laptap up and punched in some keywords. Phineas was directly behind her,looking at the screen. Sure enough, the article that Ferb had showed up on the screen.

"It says here his name is Timmy Turner," replied Isabella.

Isabella stared at the boy's picture for a second, and then added,

"You know. He's really, really cute. Since you "kind of" know him Phineas maybe you can introduce us?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What?," questioned Phineas, clearly shocked by Isabella's statement.

Isabella found it quite amusing that she could shock Phineas to such an extreme extent. Even better, his eyes narrowed a bit, almost as if he was jealous. It wasn't that she was being deliberately cruel, or anything like that. It was just, the Jewish-Mexican girl was tired of waiting on Phineas; tired of his obvliousness to how she felt about him. Worse, Isabella suspected that Phineas knew about her feelings for him now, and he shared these feelings. Yet for some strange reason, the red haired genius seemed to be trying to...deny it. Maybe or hide it. Well either way, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had, had enough of this.

"I said," repeated Isabella, "he's cute. I mean, since we're going out to Dimmsdale and apparently you're sort of an "acquaintance" of his, you could introduce us."

* * *

><p>Timmy hugged Poof a little closer and said,<p>

"Poof, I'm going to be fine."

"Thought you'd be fine when eaten by Darkness first time," said the fairy infant with his lip trembling, "then mean Remy hurt you, Anti-Cosmo try taking you, and Darkness eat you again."

Suddenly Poof's lips trembled even more and Timmy knew what was about to happen.

"Poof," said Timmy, "no don't, please don't cry."

But it was too late, lightning appeared just outside the room, and it struck.

* * *

><p>The person it struck was Vicky.<p>

"Yeowcch," yelled Vicky.

It didn't kill her, but it hurt, and the red headed baby-sitter was down on the ground. Tootie went to her side and helped her up.

"You okay, sis," asked Tootie, surprisingly gentle and staring at her sister with caring eyes.

Vicky smiled, really the first genuinally happy smile she'd had in years.

"Yeah, Toot," answered Vicky, "thanks."

"Well," stated Wanda, "Poof must be in there with Timmy and he must have gotten upset again. Cosmo we'd better poof in there and check what's going on."

With that, Cosmo and Wanda "poofed" and vanished.

"Yeah, Norm," asked A.J., "what's up?"

* * *

><p>"Well, kid," said Norm, "as you know, Jorgen and I went to the Fairy Council to convince them to reconsider their policy on Forgeticin."<p>

"I know," replied A.J., "How'd that go?"

"They said that they needed to deliberate about it," replied the genie, "for about twenty-four hours. It's kind of annoying to wait, but I guess it's necessary given that it would be such a change in policy.

A.J. nodded, but then added,

"But that's not why you want to talk to me, is it?"

"Very perceptive Poindexter," replied Norm.

"So what's wrong?," questioned A.J.

"Well, when Musclehead and I were in front of the Fairy Council...I," replied Norm, rather nervously, "sensed something...something...evil."

A.J. stood there for a second and that was not lost on Norm.

"You're not surprised, are you A.J.?" asked the genie, "you know something don't you?"

"Yeah," said A.J., "Norm, while I was examining Timmy, I determined that what caused his heart to stop those times, was magic. Magic from a fairly council member."

"You mean...," started Norm.

"Yes, Norm," interrupted A.J., "it looks like there's a traitor on the Fairy Council.

* * *

><p>Sheen Estevez had dreamed of marrying Libby Folfax. In fact, that was one of the reasons, he broke up with Aseefa. Never, though, had he ever thougt he would be forced to marry someone from another planet. A disturbed individual from another planet at that.<p>

He wanted to escape, but he was chained up with a giant ball.

"This really gives new meaning to the phrase the old ball and chain," said the thirteen year old.

Sheen heard a rustling outside. It must be Princess Oom laa.

"My beloved," replied Sheen, rather insincerely, "you know on my planet, it's considered bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding."

Sheen paused and re-considered what he was saying.

"Did I say bad luck," asked Sheen, "I mean it's good luck. In fact, it's even better luck for a bride to have her feet swept with a broom before the wedding. Why don't you come in and unchain me, and I can give your feet a good sweep?"

The door began to open. Sheen couldn't believe his luck, she was actually falling for it! However, it wasn't Oom-lla. It was the last person he expected to see on Xeenu.

"Jimmy?," questioned Sheen stunned.

* * *

><p>Ngyugn Tang, Alden Bitteroot, Dorkus, Finbarf Calamitous, Anti-Cosmo and Vlad all had their assignments. The devil looked them over and said,<p>

"Now, be off, you know what needs to be done."

And with that, Satan extended and appendage, shot some energy out, and the group of villians were gone. Lucifer then turned to the Shadow and said,

"And now my friend, you know what needs to be done as well."

"Aye, master," replied The Chamberlains' Shadow which promptly disappeared.

* * *

><p>"All Aboard," called the conductor, "train no 93, The Western Limited is departing Danville in three minutes. Stops in Bluffington, Amity Park, Hillwood, Seattle, Dimmsdale, San Francisco. Termination in Los Angeles.<p>

Phineas Flynn was frustrated. He had wanted to ask Isabella more about why she thought this "Timmy" was so cute. However, Ferb, along with Perry had come back to the house and Ferb had stated that they need to go to the train station right then.

The group got their tickets and prepared to board the train. Maybe, Phineas could catch Isabella alone on the train and ask her about this other kid he had dreamed about.

"Wait a second," the boy thought to himself, "I've never felt this way before...could I be jealous?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sheen Estevez looked at his best friend, he felt some trepidation. Although he was glad to see Jimmy he was also worried. Worried about what Jimmy might be thinking or feeling. Was he happy, or was he angry, or perhaps, even worse; disappointed in his friend.

Sheen after all did steal Jimmy's rocket and wrecked it. He, also, had spent months on Zeenu not even attempting to get home or get in contact with anyone. Did Jimmy know that? And if he did know it, how would the genius of Retroville feel about Sheen? Was it going to put a strain on their friendship, or maybe even end it entirely?

As for Jimmy, he did feel some of the things that Sheen suspected along with some confusion. Why had Sheen spent so long on this planet, and why did he take the rocket?

However, there was one thing Jimmy felt more strongly than anything. He approached Sheen and stood straight in front of him.

"Sheen," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy," replied Sheen nervously.

"I've got something to say to you," stated the fudge headed kid.

Jimmy Neutron suddenly threw his arms around Sheen in a bear hug and said,

"It's good to see you buddy, and I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

><p>While riding on the train, Isabella was now beginning to have second thoughts about her attempts to make Phineas jealous. Phineas was so innocent and at times so clueless, he might take Isabella's words a little too seriously.<p>

At first, Phineas had tried to come over to Isabella, apparently to inquire about her comments concerning Timmy Turner. Various things had prevented that; the rush to the train station.

The crowd of passengers. Candace (who was going with the Soccer team for unknown reasons, but likely to "bust" Phineas and Ferb) speaking to her brother and stepbrother about what they could or could not do.

However, now the way was clear so Phineas could easily come over to where Isabella was sitting. In fact, he looked like he was about to do that, but something seemed to stop him. Isabella wasn't sure, but she did see Phineas look at her and then turn away and hang his head down.

Phineas Flynn sat quietly in his seat. He realized that this unfamiliar feeling was indeed jealousy. He had never felt anything like that before. The boy didn't like that emotion. It made him feel bad, angry.

Things that he almost never felt. The only time he had that strong of a negative feeling was when he found out Perry was a secret agent and was angered that Perry had kept it a secret.

Perry. That's right. He needed to try to speak with Perry who was in the baggage car in a pet carrier. Phineas suspected, though, he was probably in communication with Major Monogram about the assignment in Dimmsdale concerning M.E.R.F. so he had to be careful. But, What should he do about Isabella though?

Phineas looked over to where Isabella was sitting. The he turned away and hung his head. Had he waited too long? Was it too late? He turned to Ferb and said,

"Hey, bro, I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Ferb, as usual, said nothing but nodded.

With that, the red-headed boy left his seat and headed down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Magnate," said a voice over his speaker phone.<p>

Hugh J. Magnate pressed a button and replied,

"Yes."

"There's a gentlemen here to see you; a Mr. Nguyen Tang."

Hugh looked surprised. Although, he was wealthy and a powerful business man, the Tang's were even more rich and influential. What on Earth could the patriarch of the Tang family want with him?

"Send him in, Betsy," said Magnate.

A few minutes later, an elderly Asian man entered his office.

"Mr. Tang," started Hugh, "how may I help you?"

"The better question is, Hugh," replied Old Man Tang, "Is how can I help you."

* * *

><p>"Shh, Poof," muttered Timmy, "it's going to be okay. I'm not gonna "break badly" as you put it."<p>

"Poof, Poof," said the spherical baby no longer crying, but still obviously upset and worried.

"It'll be all right," replied Timmy, "You and your parents worry too much."

"Well maybe that's because," said voice, "you're our godson and we love you."

Timmy looked and saw Cosmo and Wanda floating there. The two fairies floated over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hun," said Wanda, "we're so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, A.J. said you were awake now," stated Cosmo.

"Speaking of that where is A.J.?," asked Timmy, "he was checking on a noise I had heard outside but he's been gone a little while."

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me not only do we have a traitor in our midst," started Norm his anger growing, "but they actually tried to murder Turner."<p>

A.J. nodded. Then Norm frowned up and said,

"But I thought killing someone was against the rules? Unless of course, the rules don't apply to the Fairy Council. They wouldn't be the first leaders to believe that they're above the law.

The last statement Norm spat out with anger. A.J. knew why. The genie had encountered plenty of so-called "leaders," and not to mention masters, who would abuse their power.

"I don't know Norm," answered A.J., "but as far as I know, not even the Fairy Council can break the rules. If one of them is found doing that, it can lead to harsh consequences."

Norm took this in. Then the genie asked.

"Do you think that Timmy might know who tried to do this to him?"

"I don't know," replied A.J., "but that's why I need to talk to him. As we know, if Timmy's enemies try to destroy him once, they're going to try to destroy him again."

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Sheen released each other from the hug. Sheen looked very relieved and then said,<p>

"It's good to see you too Jimmy. Oh, about the rocket, I can explain..."

"We'll talk about that later, now, however we have to get you out of here. replied Jimmy.

"Uh, Jimmy," started Sheen pointing to the ball and chain around his ankle.

"Come on," said Jimmy, "you know I'm always prepared.

With that, Jimmy produced a long thin object. A laser shot out of it and broke the chain.

"There's something else," replied Sheen, "I'm supposed to be forcibly wed to a very weird Princess..."

"I know," answered Jimmy, "Oom-Laa, don't worry. I've taken care of that. Let's just say..someone's taking your place."

* * *

><p>The Zeenuian palace was decorated for the wedding of Royal Advisor Sheen to Princess Oom-Laa. The Princess was excited.<p>

"Oh, Sheen-Weeny, I can't wait. In fact, I can't even wait to give you a raffinhoffer."

With that the Princess' very long tongue came out and touched Sheen on the cheek.

And suddenly Oom-Laa screamed as she felt a powerful electric shock travel through her.

* * *

><p>Isabella had to fix things. She stood up and walked over to where Phineas and Ferb were sitting. However, when she approached their seats, one was empty.<p>

"Ferb," asked the Mexican-Jewish girl, "where's Phineas?"

* * *

><p>In the baggage car a supposedly mindless pet platypus suddenly reached out and pressed a button on a suitcase marked O.W.C.A. An image of a man with one eyebrow and a mustache appeared.<p>

"Ah, Agent P.," said Major Monogram, "What do you think of our new suitcase communications device? It's on wheels. It sort of gives a new meaning to roll out the cameras. Ha, ha."

Perry just rolled up his eyes. He liked the Major and Carl, but sometimes their sense of humor was a bit too much to take.

"Anyway, Agent P," started Monogram, "as you know O.W.C.A. hasn't had a very active presence in Dimmsdale ever since the Military extraterrestrial Research Facity established it's offices in Dimmsdale. However, there are still a number of transport tubes that connect our old bases in Dimmsdale. As far as we know, they haven't been discovered by that accursed organization with the cool acrynym so they should be able to get you around Dimmsdale without much trouble.

Perry nodded and the Major said,

"We're downloading a map of the those transport tubes to your computer. Good luck, Agent P."

* * *

><p>Unknown to the secret agents, there was someone else listening in on them. They couldn't see him though. The invisibility cloak prevented that. He took all of this in.<p>

"I've got to speak to Perry somehow," thought Phineas, "but how?"

Suddenly, Phineas had an idea, that was perfect.

Magnate looked skeptical and said,

"What do you mean, help me?"

"What if I tell you, I could show you an energy source far more powerful than oil, or nuclear power or even natural gas," stated Old Man Tang.

"I'm listening," answered Hugh, suddenly intrigued.

"Well, first," started Ngyuen, "I need you to take me to see Dennis, the former O.W.C.A. agent."

* * *

><p>"What was that noise," asked Timmy, "it sounded like a powerful magic burst?"<p>

Before the fairies could answer, Norm and A.J. entered the room. They both had worried looks on their faces. Timmy knew that something was wrong.

"What is it, guys?," asked Timmy.

"Timmy," replied A.J., "We've got something to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hugh Magnate stiffened.

"What are you're talking about Mr. Tang..a rabbit..."

"Don't play games with me, Hugh," snarled Nguyen Tang, "I know you've been in contact with M.E.R.F. and I, also, know about the O.W.C.A.'s genetically enhanced animal agents. I, also, know your plans for Dimmsdale to drill for oil and you think it's in Dimmsdale Park. You're half right. Something's in the Dimmsdale Park, but it's not oil. Don't you think if there WAS oil there, Doug Dimmadome would have sunk a drill in there years ago."

"Well," replied Magnate, "you've deduced my plans very well, Mr. Tang, but let's see if you're really how bright you truly are. Why would I want genetically engineered animals, if my main interest is oil?"

"What better spies to have," said Old Man Tang, "to guard your interests and to spy out any security risks than "mindless animals".

"Impressive, Mr. Tang," answered Hugh, "but why are you so interested in this?"

"Because," replied Tang, "You and I have the same desire; to build up our financial empires and step on anyone who's foolish enough to get in our way. In fact, I know the first person that needs to be "stepped on". Some trash from beneath our station in our life; a lowly, stupid and in my opinion very ugly little boy named Timmy Turner."

* * *

><p>"Timmy," muttered A.J., "before we talk to you, I need to know how you're feeling."<p>

"Better," replied the eleven year old, "but that could change depending on what you tell me."

"A.J., Norm," asked Wanda, "what's wrong?"

"We'll let you know in a minute Wanda," answered Norm, "but I need to ask Turner a question."

Norm floated a little closer. He had a grim concerned look on his face. Normally, seeing the genie concerned was a relief, but not this time. This time, Timmy felt this was really bad news.

"Timmy," started Norm, "what's the last thing you remember before the Darkness let you go?"

"Other than the bright light," replied Timmy, "of its last remnant becoming lit out and rejoining the Kindness."

"Yeah, Timmy," said A.J., "we need to know."

"All I remember is a bright light...," answered Timmy who then suddenly grabbed his head as an image flashed before him.

"Timmy," said Wanda worriedly as she floated to him

"I'm all right Wanda," said the buck toothed boy, "I just remembered something. Something really dark...,"

A.J. approached closer to the bed and stood beside Norm.

"What was it, buddy," asked A.J.

"Just before I fell down on the street...,it was like a cold Darkness...grabbed me...like it...went under my chest and starting squeezing my lungs."

* * *

><p>Anti-Cosmo sat on his throne watching the events in the Timmy Cave thanks to Alden bitterroot's magic. Alden was not here right now. He was with Vlad putting in the other phases of the plan. The Anti-Fairy had this strange feeling. A feeling he'd never had before.<p>

No matter what Anti-Cosmo did, he couldn't seem to shake it. He hoped his masters didn't detect it.

His assignment was to help destroy three boys. All three boys, Chester, A.J. and Timothy were only children. He knew their parents would be devastated. In addition, it was unlikely, they'd have anymore children and it would rip their hearts out.

Anti-Cosmo should be enjoying such pain and suffering that would be inflicted upon them, but he didn't. In fact, what he felt was a reluctance...almost...

No. It couldn't be. He couldn't be feeling guilt.

"No," thought Anti-Cosmo, "it wasn't a really a feeling of guilt. It was just a residual remainder of the fa-giggly gland transplant that quack Studwell performed on him and his dimwit of a counterpart."

That was it. Or was it? He looked towards Foop's room. Was it because Anti-Cosmo was now a father? That he now had a son? No, he didn't even like Foop.

Or did he? Is it possible that he actually valued his child?

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. Such thoughts were dangerous. He decided to monitor the other kids that he was to help destroy. A group of children that was heading towards Dimmsdale on the Western Limited train. The monitor focused on the car that the group from Danville was riding in.

He saw that teenaged girl...Candace was her name. And her two brothers. Well, technically, her brother and her step-brother. He saw the step-brother, Ferb. He didn't see the other boy, what was his name...Phineas. This bewildered Anti-Cosmo.

"Where could that annoyingly kind kid be," muttered Anti-Cosmo to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Perry was still in the pet carrier in the baggage car mulling over his mission. He pulled up the schematic of the network of Tunnels that the O.W.C.A. used to have in Dimmsdale. Suddenly he felt a paper drop on top of him. It bounced off his "duck-bill" and landed in front of him. It was folded up and on the front it said,<br>"To Perry."

Were these further instructions from Major Monogram? There was only one way to find out. He unfolded the note. What he saw stunned him.

* * *

><p>Timmy looked like he was going to break down in tears. He collected himself though.<p>

"It hurt so much," said Timmy, "I couldn't breathe...I thought maybe it was a reaction to the Darkness becoming united with the Kindness, but this felt different. Like it...

"Like what," asked Norm.

"Like it hated me," answered Timmy,"like it wanted to make me disappear forever." Timmy paused. "But I have a feeling you both know what it is."

Both A.J. and Norm nodded.

"Well," started Cosmo, "don't keep us in suspense. What happened to Timmy up there?"

* * *

><p>"What kind of plan do you have to save me from being married to that two-faced freak?" asked Sheen.<p>

"Well," replied Jimmy, "it's actually Timmy Turner's cousin's plan."

Sheen looked confused.

"Timmy has a cousin from Dimmsdale Park," answered Jimmy, "his name is Danny Fenton, actually Phantom. Let's just say that someone in the a place called the "Ghost Zone" owed him a favor.

* * *

><p>The wedding party was in chaos and shock. Princess Oom-Laa was on the floor stunned.<p>

"Sheeny Weeny," cooed the blue skinned princess, "what's wrong with you. Why did you shock me."

"Because," announced "Sheen", "I'm NOT Sheeny-Weeny"

The Timmy clone and Danny Phantom were hiding behind a column in the chapel. "Timmy" turned towards Danny.

"Danny, your friend sounds like that dentist Dr. Bender."

"No, Timmy," replied Danny, "I can assure you, he's not a dentist."

"Who are you then?" demanded the King, "and what do you want?"

Suddenly Sheen transformed into a man, a somewhat slender man, wearing sunglasses and having a yellow face.

"My name is Technus," replied the ghost, "and I'm here to liven this party up; you might say electrify it."

Suddenly energy burst out of Technus and everyone in the chapel screamed.

* * *

><p><em>"Perry, even though you can change your own litter box, I don't mind doing it for you. It's the least I could do for a secret agent who's keeping everyone safe."<em>

That note; the mention of the litter box. That could only be from one person, but he couldn't possibly remember.

Perry heard a whirring and saw a flurry of light. There was his owner Phineas Flynn.

"Hey, Perry," said the boy with the triangle-shaped head, "I see you got my note."

* * *

><p>"Timmy," started A.J., "As you've guessed, we think someone attacked you. We've narrowed it down to four suspects."<p>

"Four," replied Timmy, "why four?"

"Because Turner," answered Norm, "We think one of the four Fairy Council Members tried to kill you."

"But that would mean..." started Timmy.

"What you think it means, that there is a traitor on the Fairy Council."


	13. Chapter 13

The Zeenuians looked in terror at this "Technus". Suddenly, though the king had a moment of bravado. He spoke very firmly,

"Now look. I have no idea who or what you are Mr. Technus, but you are not stopping this wedding. You're no match for us even if your electrical power can destroy this highly flammable building."

"Use my electricity to catch this flammable place on fire. That's a great idea!," said Technus.

Even more electrical energy poured out of Technus and sure enough it caught the roof and walls on fire. The Zeenuians screamed even more and ran for the exits. The king ran out first with his daughter just behind him.

"I should have kept my mouth shut back there," the king said sighing.

"Agreed," said Princess Oom-Laa uncharacteristically annoyed with her father.

* * *

><p>Ahead of everyone else, the group Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Danny, Libby, Cindy and the Timmy Turner clone raced to the Jimmy's ship. It was about this time that Sheen noticed the Timmy clone.<p>

"Hey, small headed Timmy," said Sheen, "Did you shrink your body like you did your own head. You seem much smaller."

"Huh," asked the boy.

"Sheen," replied Jimmy," we'll talk about this later. We just need to get to the ship."

They had reached the ship and Cindy and Jimmy took their places at the helm and blasted off into space.

* * *

><p>Timmy looked in shock as did Cosmo and Wanda.<p>

"A traitor on the fairy counsel?," Timmy asked, "but that can't be..."

"Trust me Turner," said Norm, "it can be. You know as well as I do what people, magical or mortal, can be capable of."

Timmy nodded. He had plenty of experience with the depths people could go to.

"Do you have any idea who it might be?," Timmy asked.

"No, Timmy, we don't," replied A.J., "and frankly it's difficult to tell especially since the fairy council is capable of doing certain things."

"What things?," Timmy asked.

"Timmy," replied Wanda, "you know how we've discussed how A.J.'s actions have changed your future, indeed all of our futures somewhat."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "but what does that have to do with a traitor on the Fairy Council?"

"Sweetie," answered Wanda, "do you remember when you asked me about that secret wish for time to stand still?"

Timmy stiffened but nodded. The the buck toothed boy frowned and said,

"But I didn't make that wish, Wanda. You talked me out of it."

"Right," replied A.J., "in THIS reality, Wanda talked you out of it. In the alternate timeline, though, you did make it and somehow the Fairy Council found out about that wish. They weren't too happy."

"I don't guess they were," said Timmy, "but whatever punishment they had planned for me, I probably deserved it."

"Timmy," said Norm, "in that reality they just didn't punish you. They punished the entire human race. They aged Earth's population fifty years AND they made time advance fifty years. As a result, it threw Earth into chaos."

"Well," replied Timmy, "that is bad, but...,"

"Wait Turner let me finish," said Norm, "that's not the only thing they did. Not only did they take Cosmo and Wanda away from you, but they undid each one of your wishes."

"Well," said Timmy, "that's not suprising..."

Suddenly a chill went down Timmy's spine and he said,

"Wait, every one of my wishes?"

"Yes, hun," said Wanda who then held Poof tighter, "every one including your godbrother."

* * *

><p>Tang and Hugh Magnate were at Dimmsdale Park in front of the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree. Magnate looked in disguise from the tree to the elderly Asian man.<p>

"I thought you said there was a source of power here, old man?" asked Hugh, "this is just a ratty old tree that's been carved with names."

"It's not the tree so much Hugh," replied Ngyuen, "it's what's under the tree."

"What's under it?,"demanded Magnate, "some type of super mulch?"

"No," answered Tang, finally fed up with Hugh's complaining, "it's not mulch, it's something so powerful...that it could only be called magic.

* * *

><p>A thousand emotions crossed Perry the Platypus' face. They ranged from fear, to confusion to relief that his secret was out. Mostly, though, it was worry. Phineas picked up on this. He approached his pet and put his hand on Perry's back.<p>

"Perry," said the red-headed boy, "I know I'm taking a big chance doing this and I know you're worried about that you'll be sent away and I also, know you're worried about us being put in possible danger..but...,"

Phineas drew in a breath, then, continued,

"but the fact is I want to help you and I'm sure Ferb will too because I'm concerned about you too. You look like you can use all the help you can get...and we want you protected too..."

The words tumbled out of Phineas' mouth. He was having trouble saying what he wanted to say, which was very unusual for Phineas Flynn. Finally, the boy decided to take the direct approach and he said,

"I want to help you because you're family and as a member of our family, we need to watch each other's backs. So please let us help you."

Perry didn't say anything, but then he stood up and emerged from the pet carrier. The platypus put on his "little hat" and hugged his owner. Phineas returned the hug and then Perry put out a small memo book and wrote on it. He gave Phineas the note. It said simply this,

"Welcome to the Team."


	14. Chapter 14

Timmy took in this new information in stunned silence. The Fairy Council would be willing to _erase _a baby from existence due to his screw up? Granted this screw up would never happen, apparently thanks to A.J. again. Timmy then spoke,

"A.J., did you know about this potential "other reality"?

"No," said A.J., "I didn't know until Norm told me the other day.

"That's because the Council managed to hide that from A.J. and everyone else," replied Norm, "I knew because their magic doesn't affect me, and Jorgen knew because he's the head of Fairy World."

"Jorgen," questioned Timmy, "in that timeline did he...?

"No, Timmy," said Norm, "actually had this happened, Jorgen would have felt horrible. In fact, in that reality he felt so guilty he let himself get to being quite fat."

"Wow," said Timmy.

"Wow, indeed, Turner," said Norm who then turned to Cosmo and Wanda, "So what Jorgen told you in the past about you being his only true friends is quite accurate. He's actually cares a great deal about you two."

That made Cosmo and Wanda smile. Even Poof seemed cheered by this.

"Norm," said Timmy, "do you and A.J. think the entire fairy council might be involved in trying to kill...,"

"Trying to kill you?," asked A.J., "No. From what Norm and I can tell it's a magic from a single council member. Of course trying to identify that Council Member is near impossible. Whoever he, or she, is did a good job of camouflaging their magic."

"That's why you need me to remember," said Timmy, "I'll try but I'm having a real hard time remembering. Wait..."

"What?" asked A.J.

"A.J.," replied Timmy, "We already know you have powerful mental capabilities and that you and I have a link. Why don't you...?"

"Why don't I mentally link to you to jog your memory?" asked the young genius, "under any other circumstances buddy, I'd agree, but I wouldn't recommend doing it under these conditions."

* * *

><p>The vote among the four Council Members was deadlocked again. The voting was done by secret ballot, but Gabriel had a good idea of who was stonewalling this. He needed to talk to the Council Member again. Although, the head Council Member understood the reasons why, he couldn't help but be annoyed by this fairy's stubbornness. Hopefully, this time he could convince his old friend that this was actually beneficial for everyone.<p>

Once he did that, they would contact Jorgen Von Strangle with the good news.

* * *

><p>Jorgen Von Strangle was now in the area in the Timmy Cave with the other people. It was quiet, but it was an unnerving quiet. In fact, you could almost cut the tension with a knife. Remy and Winston had returned. Remy seemed a little relieved that Wanda was visiting Timmy. After Winston had calmed him down, he realized that he really took a big chance angering Wanda. Even Jorgen, The Toughest Fairy in the Universe, was cowed by Wanda's rage.<p>

The Turners stood across from Tootie and Vicky. They didn't have any more words; they didn't want to risk upsetting Timmy or getting an angry Norm out there, but every once in a while Timmy's parents and the babysitter would glare at each other.

Chester was sitting down on a chair, resting his injured ankle. Although, he could have gotten Isaac to heal it, his godparent told him it was better to let injuries heal naturally. The blonde headed boy looked at Isaac and then looked towards Tootie. Tootie met his gaze and smiled. Vicky saw this. Suddenly she went towards Chester who immediately tensed up. The boy knew that Vicky had not approved of him dating Tootie so he wasn't sure what to expect. Apparently, neither did Isaac who brought his wand to his side and had it glowing, ready to strike.

Vicky, though, didn't seem threatening for a change. She actually seemed to have a friendly demeanor. Chester wasn't sure what to make of this. The teenager stopped in front of Chester and a very wary Isaac. Then Vicky spoke,

"Hey, Chester. You feeling better? How's your leg doing?

Chester wasn't sure how to answer this.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well," said Vicky, "if you're dating my little sister, I want you to be in good health because...,I care about you. You may one day be a part of our family and family members show concern for each other."

* * *

><p>The royal Zeenuian guard reported to the king amidst the chaos. Sheen and the rest of the group had gone to a rocket and were now escaping the planet.<p>

"This cannot happen," said Zeenu's ruler, "hurry, we must shoot down the rocket."

The guard nodded and led the other guards to the bunker. At least they were safe from that "Technus" thing."

"Prepare to fire on my mark," said the lead guard.

They prepared the missile.

"Fire," cried the leader.

Nothing happened.

"What? Why?"

"Because," said a voice over the speaker, "I, Technus, master of all electronic and mechanical appliances have taken over this entire planet's power structure. Yes I, the hip, groovy techno-ghost have managed to link my ghostly electrical tentacles throughout every generator, every power line, every substation and have made it my own. I Technus, the electric apparition can..."

"Apparently," said the lead guard, "can talk and talk and talk. Does he EVER shut up?"

The Zeenuians got the answer in another long-winded speech from the "technology" ghost. In fact, the entire planet heard it for Technus had linked to every communication apparatus on Zeenu.

* * *

><p>Danny was listening in on an earpiece. He heard every word Technus and for a change he was actually enjoying Technus speech. The Timmy clone came up to him.<p>

"Danny," said the small boy?

"Yeah, Timmy," replied the ghost hybrid.

"Is Mr. Technus going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?," asked Danny.

"I mean he's not gonna stay there forever is he?"

"Oh, no," said Danny, "he'll leave. Once he knows we're safe."

On the other part of the ship, Sheen approached Libby. Surely she must be glad to see him and surely she must want to give him a welcome back kiss."

"Libby, my sweet," said Sheen, "isn't there something you want to give me?"

"Yes," replied Libby.

With that Libby drew her arm back and gave Sheen a punch that sent him sailing across the room.

* * *

><p>Phineas smiled and looked at Perry. The platypus smiled again. Then Phineas spoke,<p>

"So, Perry, I do know about the mission concerning M.E.R.F. and the real reason for us going to Dimmsdale.

Perry looked curious. Phineas hung his head a bit, embarrassed.

"Last night," said the red-haired boy, "I,..eavesdropped on your conversation with Major Monogram...I didn't intend to, but I detected a communication in the house...and that's what brought my memory back. I'm sorry."

Perry, then pulled out his notepad, wrote something on it and gave it to his owner.

"That's okay," said the note.

Phineas nodded and then remembered something.

"Perry," said Phineas, "I've figured out a way to have us communicate more easily."

Agent P looked intrigued.

"First, though," replied Phineas, "I need to ask you something. When you spoke into that animal translator that time, were you speaking gibberish on purpose to hide your identity?"

The monotreme nodded.

"Okay," said Phineas, pulling a set of headphones out with a mike attached to it, "This headphone is kind of based on that design. Could you put it on?

The platypus nodded and reached out and took the appliance. Phineas spoke again,

"It's not as good as a lot of our other inventions because I had to do it without Ferb. You know, I do a lot of the planning of our inventions but Ferb does the legwork on them. So I had to do it by memory."

Phineas put another set of headphones on and spoke into the microphone,

"So, Perry, how are you feeling?"

Perry chattered for a minute. Then after about ten seconds, a mechanical generic voice came through,

"I...Feel...Fine, Phineas. "Like I...earlier said...Welcome to team."

"It's not perfect," said Phineas, "and a lot of the kinks need to be worked out. Hopefully, I'll be able to get together with Ferb and tell him all that has happened. I don't think he remembers so I really need to tell him.

"You need to tell me what?," asked a soft British voice.

Both Perry and Phineas whirled around and saw Ferb standing there with a curious expression on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"What do you mean by these conditions?," asked Timmy, "do you mean that it's too noisy or something in here?"

"Well, part of it," said A.J., "you heard that loud argument, it would be difficult for even me to concentrate."

"Yeah," said Cosmo, "I thought your parents were going to kill Vicky."

Timmy's eyes brightened up and he bolted straight up.

"My Mom and Dad are here," the buck toothed boy replied excitedly, "that means they remember everything!"

Timmy, then, proceeded to leap out of bed.

"No, Timmy," said A.J., "don't get up."

It was too late, though. Timmy, forgetting that he was hooked up to an I.V., wound up crashing into the I.V. stand and the table near him.

* * *

><p>Chester looked shocked at Vicky's offer of, well, maybe not friendship, but of acceptance. Of course, the babysitter might be lying. She had a history of trickery and deception after all. Chester looked over at Tootie and then at Isaac and finally at Vicky. There was a look of uncertainty in his green eyes.<p>

Vicky noticed this.

"I know Chester," the red head said, "You don't trust me."

"A lot of people don't," said Chester who then cringed, and said, "Oops, I shouldn't have said that."

"No," said Vicky, "but it's true. Hopefully, though, I can earn your trust."

The Turners watched this exchange without commenting. They were still a little angry at Vicky about what they had found out about her.

Or, did, like Vicky said, they always knew deep down inside how Timmy was treated, but chose to ignore it.

_Timmy_. Both Todd and Theresa Turner looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. They approached Jorgen Von Strangle.

"Mr. Jorgen, sir," said said Todd, "Can we go in yet to see our son?"

Before Jorgen could answer, a loud crash came from the room that Timmy was in.

* * *

><p>Sheen was laying on the floor and rubbing his chin. Libbie had quite a punch. Sheen looked up clearly confused,<p>

"Libbie, my honey, why?"

"Why?" said Libbie, "you got a lot of nerve asking that and acting like you care about me especially since you've been dating a blue alien floozy for months!"

"Oh, Aseefa," said Sheen, "is she okay?"

"Is SHE okay," said Libbie, even more incensed, "why you..."

Cindy, though, caught Libbie by the arm and said,

"Calm down girl."

Jimmy then went to Sheen's side and helped him up.

"I...heard...she'd been taken prisoner," said Sheen..., "I don't want anything to happen to her."

Before more could be said, though, Jimmy spoke,

"She's fine Sheen, she's back on Zeenu with her tribe."

"What about Nesmith my pet monkey?" asked Sheen.

"I AM not a monkey," came a very cultured English voice, "and I'm certainly NOT a pet."

"Right Monkey boy," replied Sheen to Nesmith.

"Sheen, will you be serious?" asked Jimmy firmly, "You and Libbie need to talk alone and work this out."

"I couldn't agree with you more Neutron," said Cindy, "Why don't we leave these two alone?"

Cindy, Danny, Jimmy, Nesmith and the Timmy Turner Clone walked out of the main room into one of the side rooms in the ship leaving a very nervous Sheen and a very angry Libby facing each other.

"Well," said Libby, "would you care to explain yourself?"

* * *

><p>Jimmy sat down and Cindy sat down beside him. The Clone looked up at Danny.<p>

"I don't understand" said "Timmy", I thought Jimmy said that Libby and Sheen liked each other?"

"They do," replied Jimmy.

"Then why did Libby hit him?"

"That's why she hit him," statedDanny, "because she likes him."

The boy looked confused and then smiled a little bit and said,

"Then Trixie must really like me 'cause she has me beat up by her bodyguard all the time."

The group laughed, but then the Clone looked down sad.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" asked Cindy.

"I was just thinking about Trixie; I miss her and my friends and my mom and dad. I wanna go home."

* * *

><p>Perry and Phineas looked up at Ferb nervously. The platypus and the red headed boy, then, exchanged glances between themselves. Finally Phineas spoke,<p>

"Well, this isn't the way I planned to explain it, but I guess this will have to do."

"Phin," said Ferb, "explain what? What's going on? and Why is Perry wearing those earphones?"

"Come over here for a second bro," replied Phineas, "I've got something to show you AND tell you about."

Ferb approached his brother and their pet. Both he and Phineas sat down on the floor.

"You see Ferb," said his brother, "Perry is...,"

Suddenly a loud female voice that the brothers knew all too well came from behind them.

"Ah-HA, Phineas and Ferb, you two are _SO_ busted."

* * *

><p>The I.V. contents were all over the floor along with Timmy who now seemed to be having trouble breathing. Norm and A.J. caught the boy by his arms and put him back in the bed. Timmy looked like he was in a bit of pain. A.J. winced.<p>

"That's another reason buddy," said A.J., "in addition to the conditions in this cave, I'm worried about YOUR condition."

"What do you mean my condition?," asked the pink hatted boy.

"Turner," said Norm, "I don't know if you've noticed but a lot of people seem to want to kill you and they've come close to succeeding."

"Yeah," agreed A.J., "Timmy, you've been sucked up by the Darkness, attacked by Remy Buxaplenty, stabbed by Anti-Cosmo, sucked up AGAIN by the darkness and attacked by a fairy council member. Not to mention, you've been the victim of some pretty severe neglect by your parents."

"Yeah," said Timmy, "but I've always pulled through."

"That's the problem Timmy," said Norm, "You..."

Suddenly, though, there was a loud banging on the door and a voice, no two voices, said

"Timmy, are you okay?"

"It's my parents," said Timmy, happily.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, it was who Phineas and Ferb thought it was; their older sister Candace.<p>

"You know," stated Candace, "I don't know what's going on here or why Perry has headphones on, but I know you two are up to something so I'm getting Mom and Dad and you two are so going DOWN, DOWN, DOWN."

With that the sixteen year old ran out of the baggage car.

"Okay, Perry," said Phineas, "we need somewhere private to discuss all of this."

Ferb looked very curious.

"I promise Ferb," said Phineas, "everything will make sense but first let's all find some place to talk.


	16. Chapter 16

_Flashback to Wishology Pt. II_

"Do I need to remind you," said Timmy to Mark Chang, "that you lost your entire planet to that thing. And you read the prophecy. Now are you a man or a mouse?"

Mark stared at Timmy for a second and then twirled his fak-i-fier. The Yugomatamian took the form of a mouse.

"Like SQUEAK," said the now rodent Mark.

"Fine," said Timmy, "I'll do it myself. The Darkness may have taken my friends and family but I have the brains of a really smart animal and the speed of,...uh...,a really fast animal and I will NOT be fooled by their surprises.

"Oh, Timmy," came the voice of Mr. and Mrs. Turner, "we have a surprise for you."

Timmy's eyes lit up with excitement and he darted down the stairs.

"A surprise," said the young boy jumping up and down with excitement, "oh boy, oh boy, what's the surprise?"

"It's this," said the "Turners" who then promptly turned around.

His "parents" eyes turned yellow and "vortex" came out of their mouths. They were Eliminators.

"We must ELIMINATE Timmy Turner," said the two disguised robots simultaneously.

Timmy Turner, of course, began twisting his face in various shapes and he fell to the floor.

Fortunately, Mark Chang had saved Timmy. However, this just drove home the point of how sad Timmy's situation was. That he was so hungry for attention from his parents, the boy would let his guard down and allow himself to be nearly captured.

* * *

><p>And this situation in the Timmy Cave was mirroring that fact. Upon hearing his parent's voice, he started to squirm again with excitement. A.J. and Norm held him down. He looked pleadingly at the genie and his best friend.<p>

"Please guys," said Timmy, "I want to see my mom and dad."

"You will Timmy," replied A.J., "but I want you to calm down first. This is the kind of thing I was trying to explain to you. You need to be a little more careful." A.J. paused and then added, "Okay, Norm and I will let you go now if you promise to stay calm and stay in bed."

Timmy nodded.

Norm and A.J. let Timmy go. The brown-haired boy took a breath and then looked up at the two.

"So," began Timmy, "can I see my parents, now?"

"Yes," replied A.J., "I need to call Molly anyway and let her and Dwight know you're doing okay."

* * *

><p>Jimmy felt really sorry for this clone of Timmy Turner. He didn't ask to be created and he had no idea that he was just a copy of Timmy. When he looked up at Jimmy, it nearly broke the genius' heart.<p>

"Look, Timmy," said Danny who came toward him and knelt down, "everything will be okay."

"I know," said "Timmy", "I know it's gonna take a while to get back home; I just want to be there."

Cindy came beside Danny and said,

"Timmy, sweetie," said the blond-haired girl, "I'll tell you what, you must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat. You do have food on board don't you Jimmy?"

"Yeah," replied Jimmy, "I just added a galley."

"Good," said Cindy, "well why don't I take Timmy down there and leave you two to discuss how...long the trip will take."

With that Cindy and the seven-year old boy left the room.

Danny turned to Jimmy and said,

"Cindy's pretty perceptive about us needing to talk alone about this clone situation."

"Yeah," agreed Jimmy with a warm smile, "she's quite a girl. Anyway, Danny we're going to have to tell him he's not really Timmy Turner and he's a clone, I guess. That's going to be hard."

"It's going to be a lot harder than you realize," replied Danny.

"What do you mean?," asked the fudge headed kid.

"Jimmy," said Danny, "You know I'm a ghost hybrid and because of that I can detect other spirits."

"Yeah," said Jimmy, "What does this have to do with Timmy, I mean the clone...,gosh...I don't even know what to call him."

"That's definitely going to make it harder," replied Danny, "You see; I've had experiences clones as well. In fact there's a sort of "female" clone of me named Dani."

"Interesting."

"Well yes, but" said Danny, "the reason I'm mentioning this is that I sense the same thing from this Timmy clone that I sensed from Dani when I first met her."

"What," said Jimmy, "are you saying, that this clone is actually a ghost?"

"Oh, no," replied Danny, "I wish it were that simple."

"You wish what were that simple?" asked Jimmy with his voice rising.

Jimmy then took a quieter tone and said,

"Sorry Danny I didn't mean to snap at you...it's just I've been under a lot of stress.."

"No need to apologize," said Danny, "I understand."

"So," said Jimmy, "what exactly did you sense?"

"Well," said Danny, "I'll come right out and say it; the Timmy Turner clone has a soul."

* * *

><p>Libbie looked at Sheen who didn't know what to say. He finally spoke, though,<p>

"What do you mean, Libbie?"

"I mean did you even think about us at all; about me at all," asked the african american girl, "or were you in such lust with that blue floozy, you forgot us?"

"I never forgot you, or Jimmy," replied Sheen, "or anyone else."

"Then why did you spend so long on Zeenu? I saw the rocket; I realize you don't have the technical know how like Jimmy has but Mr. Nesmith does. He surely could have repaired the rocket."

"The rocket was pretty wrecked," stated Sheen, "and there were other things happening on Zeenu..like..."

"Like what?," asked Libbie, "Sheen, don't you know how worried all of us have been about you?"

"I know," replied Sheen, "I know."

"So," said Libbie, "then just answer my question, why did you spend all of that time on an alien planet and not even attempt to get home?"

* * *

><p>Candace Flynn was dragging her mother by the wrist.<p>

"Slow down Candace," ordered Linda.

"I can't," replied Candace, "we've got to get there before that thing on Perry's head disappears."

"What thing on Perry's head?"asked Linda, "Candace, you're not making any sense."

"Oh I will," said the red-head, "Here's the baggage car."

With that Candace pressed a button and opened the door to the baggage car. The sixteen year old stood there triumphantly.

"Ah-Ha," said Candace, "now what do you think?"

Linda scanned the car

"I give up, Candace," said her mother, "what am I seeing?"

"What," said Candace looking in to the car.

There was nothing there except some luggage and Perry sleeping in the pet carrier. The platypus didn't have anything on his head.

"No," said Candace, "it's not possible!"

Had Candace or Linda looked up, they might have noticed an odd bulge on the roof of the baggage car. It was fairly large. Enough for two young boys and a pet to fit.

"I think they're going," said Phineas in a whisper, "I knew we would need that Perry hologram someday."

"Okay," Phineas, Ferb and Perry heard Candace say, "so, Mom, you think Phineas and Ferb are still in their seats on this train."

"Well, yes," replied Linda.

"Fine," said Candace, "let's go back to their section on the train."

Phineas smiled. Fortunately, he had a "Phineas and Ferb" hologram as well. That should keep Candace busy.

"Okay," said Phineas, "they're gone."

Slowly and very carefully the boys and the platypus crawled out from the sort of "hiding place" they had. They crawled down the wall and were standing in front of the pet carrier.

"Now," said Phineas, "Ferb like I said..."

Phineas then noticed that Ferb was staring at Perry's hat. He seemed to have a look of recognition; déjà vu.

"What is is bro?," asked Phineas.

"That hat," replied Ferb, "I've seen it before...and I think I've seen Perry wear it before."

"Yes," agreed Phineas, "Yes, you have. You see, Perry's a secret agent.

* * *

><p>"Okay," said A.J., "we're going to go and give Timmy some time alone with his parents. I'm going to let them in here Timmy, but just give me a minute to talk to them."<p>

Timmy nodded. Norm Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and A.J headed towards the door.

"Norm," said A.J., "could you poof us to the other side of the door?"

"Sure," replied Norm who snapped his fingers and transported the whole group to the other side. They were right in front of the Turners. Jorgen was looking at Timmy's parents intensely.

"You can come in when A.J. says it's okay.", said the Toughest Fairy in the Universe.

"It's okay, Jorgen," said A.J., "I'm going to let them see Timmy."

The Turners looked excited and approached the door. A.J. stood in front of them.

"Before you go in Mr. and Mrs. Turner," said the genius of Dimmsdale, "they're are few things I need to tell you."

A.J. looked so stern and serious that Todd and Theresa were somewhat taken aback.

"Is Timmy, okay, A.J.," asked Theresa, "is something else wrong?"

"No," replied A.J., "he's okay, for now."

"What do you mean for now?," questioned Todd

"Mr. Turner," said A.J., "what's your son's name?

Mr. Turner seemed stunned by the question. Timmy's dad said,

"Why do you ask that, A.J.?"

"Just answer the question, Mr. Turner."

"It's Timmy."

"And you do know that you have a SON and not a daughter, right?"

"A.J.," said Mrs. Turner annoyed, "what's with the third degree?"

"I might seem petty, and I might seem harsh," replied A.J., "but I don't want you upsetting Timmy. Do you have any idea how it makes him feel when you can't even remember his name and tell him over and over again you wish he had been a girl?"

"I know, A.J.", said Mr. Turner, "but we're not going to deliberately hurt him."

"I hope you won't," said Wanda giving them a slight glare, "You know he was so happy to hear that you were here and remembered everything that he actually jumped out of the bed. That's the crash you heard."

"Wanda, A.J.," said Theresa, "both of us know how much we've hurt Timmy, and we're really sorry. We're not going to upset him, I promise."

"Okay," said A.J., "You may enter the room and see Timmy"


	17. Chapter 17

Timmy Turner heard the sound of his parent's voices along with A.J.'s outside of the door. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Timmy did, however, hear the door open, and then he heard A.J. say,

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, be careful, Timmy is still a little frail and watch out for the I.V. tube and the heart monitor."

The door opened and there stood Timmy's parents. They looked at each other for just a few seconds. Then, they cautiously approached him, and did something they'd be wanting to do since their arrival at the Timmy Cave.

They very gently held their arms out and hugged their only son.

A.J. smiled and said,

"I'll let you all be alone for a little bit."

The young genius of Dimmsdale then closed the door

* * *

><p>"A soul," repeated Jimmy.<p>

"Yeah, Jimmy," said Danny, "I know that you're a little skeptical about "supernatural" things..."

"Actually, Danny," replied Jimmy, "I'm not as skeptical as I used to be. All of the things that have happened this week have convinced me that things like magic, and ghosts exist."

"Well," said Danny, "I guess it would; after all you are talking to me, a ghost hybrid."

"And not to mention the fact," replied Jimmy, "I met that Alden Bitteroot wizard, so it's not too much of a stretch to say that this clone is not just a clone; but a sentient being; one who's his own person."

"That' probably why, he's survived," stated Danny, "you may not know this Jimmy, but Plasmius doesn't have an exactly successful track record in making clones."

"I already figured that," said Jimmy, "when I found the cloned Timmy Turner on Plasmius' ship, there was some evidence that there had been several attempts. There was like a yellow substance all over the floor. It turned out to be a bunch of failed clones. Failed clones that died in agony."

"Yeah," said Danny, "and that nearly happened to Dani. Fortunately we were able to save her."

Jimmy nodded and then looked a little frightened. The genius said,

"Wait a second. That almost happened to Dani; are you saying this "Timmy" clone could still be in danger?"

* * *

><p>Nguyen Tang, Hugh Magnate and the M.E.R.F. agents were meeting at extraterrestrial research facility were meeting at one of their buildings. They were intrigued by what they were learning.<p>

"So, let us get this straight," said the black M.E.R.F. Agent."

"You're telling us," started the white M.E.R.F. agent, "there's a world filled with power, or magic so to speak called Fairy World?"

"And that we've encountered them before," continued the African-American M.E.R.F. agent, "but these "fairies" wiped our memories?"

"Not to mention," said Tang, "they, also, wiped your memory about an entity called the Darkness."

"Think of this," replied Magnate, "if they can wipe human memories, they are clearly a danger to the Earth. They could plan an attack on us, and then use some type of mind control on the human population to control us."

"Well, then," said the caucasian M.E.R.F. agent, "we would be more than justified in attacking THEM first. Wiping out this "Fairy World" out of existence."

"Of course," announced the black M.E.R.F. agent, "we would capture a few of the fairies; to you know freeze dry them and painfully dissect them."

"And to do that," stated Tang, "you need to go after this lower class boy."

With that Nguyen pulled a photo out of a buck toothed, brown-haired boy with a pink cap.

"This is Timmy Turner. He is dirt, but even dirt can pose a threat."

* * *

><p>Ferb got a little light-headed. Flashes of memories began to asset themselves in his mind.<p>

_"You DARE to bring a secret agent in here," said a man in a black coat to another man in a white coat. Both men looked almost identical, except that the man who spoke first was the one in a black coat and he, also had an eye patch._

_"That boy's a secret agent," replied the other guy in the pharmacy coat while pointing to to Phineas."_

_"Not him"_

_"The Quiet one?"_

_"No. Him"_

_"This plant?"_

_The PLATYPUS, that's Secret Agent Perry the Platypus._

"Ferb," called out Phineas who had grabbed his stepbrother before he fell over.

"I'm okay," said Ferb, "I..., think I remember."

* * *

><p>A.J. went out to a corridor in the Timmy Cave to place his call to Molly. The boy whipped out his cell phone and started dialing.<p>

He got the voice mail again. A.J. shook his head and then spoke into the phone,

"Molly, it's A.J. again. Timmy's out of his coma and he's doing better. I'm not sure why you're not returning my calls, but I think you and Dwight should at least contact Timmy. He'd like to hear from you." A pause. "I'd like to hear from you...I don't know if I've done something to hurt you...but..just call me when you get a chance, and please call Timmy. He considers you and Dwight his friends."

A.J. ended the call. He hadn't heard from Molly since the friday the 13th dance. The young genius began to think the goth girl was trying to avoid him.

He sat down on one of the chairs in the corridor. He had been under some stress due to fact that best friend had been so badly hurt again. He, also, suspected that his relationship with Molly was about to end with a broken heart.

A.J. looked around and saw no one was there. So cautiously, he pulled out something that always comforted him. He was, after all, still a child.

It was his Albert Einstein doll and he hugged it hard.

"E=MC2," said the figure.

And that was when the tears began to fall from A.J.'s eyes. Unknown to A.J., someone was watching him. Someone with a very caring expression. A round someone in a blue jumpsuit, and who had purple hair. He quietly said three words,

"Poof, Poof, A.J."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Turner had tears coming out of her eyes. She was so proud of her son, and so worried about him. A.J. told them his heart had stopped and they had to resuscitate Timmy. Twice. Her brave courageous son was nearly killed.<p>

Mr. Turner felt the same way. Slowly though, Todd and Theresa let go of their son and looked at him.

"Mom, Dad," said Timmy, "could you do something for me?"

"Anything, sweetie," said Theresa.

"Even if I sound kind of childish?"

"Childish, Timmy," said Mr. Turner, "You ARE a child!"

"Well, maybe babyish...could you and Mom just keep hugging, or holding me a little while longer?"

Mrs. Turner kissed the top of her little boy's head and stated,

"Of course, Timmy. And that isn't childish at all."

The parents wrapped their arms around their son did what he asked.

* * *

><p>"Poof," said Wanda, coming up from behind, "what are you doing?"<p>

"A.J. talking to Molly."

"Poof," said Cosmo,in father mode, "that's a private conversation. It's rude to listen."

"But A.J.,so sad," stated Poof, "He crying; Momma, Daddy, make him feel better. He made Timmy and us feel better. We should make him feel better."

"He's crying?," questioned Wanda, "You might be right Poof. Come on Cosmo, let's go over there."

A.J. was bent over holding onto his doll, or as Timmy would say his action figure. He saw three shadows fall across. He looked up and saw Timmy's godfamily. The boy wiped the tears from his eyes and put his Einstein doll on the floor.

"Oh, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof," said A.J., "is Timmy all right? His Mom and Dad didn't upset him?"

"No, sweetie," said Wanda, "Timmy's fine, but are you okay."

"I'm fine," replied A.J. stiffly.

"Then why are crying?," asked Cosmo with a lot of compassion in his voice.

"It's allergies," said the young African-American.

"Really hun?," asked Wanda.

A.J. looked down and said,

"Look, it's fine. Besides, you're Timmy's godfamily, he needs you. You don't need to be burdened with whatever's going on with me."

"A.J.," said Poof, "you good to Timmy and to us. Poof, Poof."

"Yes," agreed Wanda, "I think we have enough love to share with both you and Timmy."

"Thank you Wanda," said A.J., "I know, but right now we need to concentrate on what's going on with Timmy and that Fairy Council Traitor."

A.J. then grimaced and put his hand on his head like he was in pain or light-headed.

"A.J.", said Cosmo, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied A.J., "I just got a little light-headed."

Wanda suspected something though.

"A.J.," said the pink haired fairy godmother, "when was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I can't worry about that now," stated the young boy, who then stood up, "now..."

A.J. never finished the sentence, though, because he fainted.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

While hugging his parents, Timmy Turner suddenly stiffened; his parents felt that and released him from their embrace, wearing concerned looks on their faces.

"What's Wrong, Timmy?," asked his mother.

"A.J.," answered Timmy, "something's wrong with A.J."

Timmy, then started to get up.

"Son," said Mr. Turner, "what are you doing?"

"I need to get to A.J."

* * *

><p>"A.J., sweetie," A.J. Wanda started, "are you okay?"<p>

A.J. realized that he was lying on the floor; and he also realized that he had fainted and sat up.

"Easy, there, A.J.," said Cosmo.

"I'm okay, Wanda, Cosmo," replied the young genius.

"No you're not," Wanda responded, "You also, answered my question about when you last ate; it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I've eaten today," replied A.J.

"What did you eat?", questioned Wanda.

"Something," answered A.J.

Wanda shook her head and stated,

"You know A.J., you can be almost as stubborn as Timmy; please answer question and honestly too."

A.J. looked up at Timmy's godfamily, especially Wanda. He knew that Wanda could read people well too, so there was little point in lying to her. A.J. took a breath and said,

"A candy bar."

"Well, then," said Wanda, "let Cosmo and me poof you up some food."

"No," replied A.J., "Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, you're Timmy's godfamily. Besides, Norm's here, he can do that."

"Actually", announced Cosmo, "Norm's not here. He and Jorgen are in Fairy World, trying to find out what's going on with the Council Vote."

* * *

><p>Norm and Jorgen waited grimly for news on the vote. Gabriel had told them it had to be unanimous and that one fairy was holding out. Since the fairy and genie knew there was a traitor on the Fairy Council, they had a pretty good idea of why fairy was holding out. However, the voting was by secret ballot, so they had no idea which one could be holding out. Because of this, they didn't tell Gabriel what they'd discovered; as he could just as easily be the traitor. Even if he wasn't, whoever it was might overhear them and then cover his tracks and that would make it impossible to discover who it was.<p>

"I've got a bad feeling about this, Rambo," said Norm to Jorgen in a very quiet voice, "especially with the current situation."

Jorgen nodded but he didn't say anything. He was still grappling with the fact that one of his world's leaders; someone he had trusted and fought for was actually a traitor.

Norm picked up on this and he knew what Jorgen was thinking. The genie spoke,

"I know what you're thinking Jorgen. Remember I've been in this situation myself."

Before Jorgen could respond, Gabriel suddenly appeared and said,

"The Fairy Council has made its decision."

* * *

><p>"No, Jimmy," said Danny, "I don't think he's going to turn into goo the way Dani did. For one thing, Vlad didn't really care about Dani, plus this clone seems much more stable than even Dani was. You're also taking pretty good care of him."<p>

"Well," replied Jimmy, "I'm trying. I know it seems silly but I'm kind of fond of Little T."

"Little T?," asked Danny sounding very amused.

"Gosh", said Jimmy, "I've even given him a nickname. That's crazy, isn't is?"

"No, Jimmy," answered Danny very understandably, "it's not crazy at all, but either we've got to tell "Little T" what he really is."

"I'll tell him," answered Jimmy, "he trusts me so he'll probably take the news better coming from me."

* * *

><p>"Ferb," said Phineas, "How much do you remember?"<p>

"It's a little hazy," replied Ferb, "but we helped Perry...fight a bad guy from another dimension."

Ferb, then, heard some chattering and then he heard a somewhat mechanical voice say,

"That is...right Ferb. You helped...me fight a version of...my enemy...Doofensmirtz..."

Ferb looked surprised and turned his attention to the platypus. He took a closer look at the headphones that Perry was wearing. He realized it was an animal translator.

"Yeah," said Phineas rather sheepishly, "that was the subject of the conservation Perry and I were having. I tried to make an animal translator, but as you know I'm not quite as good with a wrench as you are. Do you think that you can work out some of the kinks?"

Ferb nodded and then approached Perry the Platypus.

* * *

><p>"Timmy," said Theresa Turner gently grabbing her son, "A.J. said that you were supposed to stay in bed."<p>

To both Todd and Theresa Turner's surprise, Timmy listened to them and laid back down. The buck toothed boy noticed their surprise.

"I know," said Timmy, "I can be pretty stubborn, but I'm trying to be a little less so. Could one of you please check on A.J, though?"

"I'll do it," replied Mr. Turner getting up and heading for the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay," said A.J., "but still you're still Timmy's godparents; wouldn't it be breaking the rules to poof me up something?<p>

"Actually, no," Wanda responded, "Timmy told us to grant you anything you might need, so since our own godchild gave us permission, there's no problem."

"He didn't have to do that," said A.J.

"He wanted to do that," replied Wanda, "so quit arguing with us and let us help you."


	19. Chapter 19

Well, don't leave us hanging Gabby," said Norm, "what was the decision?"

"We regret to inform you, the answer is No," replied Gabriel, "we couldn't make a unanimous decisions, and all four council members had to agree. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," said Jorgen who then spoke in a louder voice, "Code 457."

Suddenly, alarms began blaring Gabriel, Jorgen and Norm poofed away.

* * *

><p>"Okay," said A.J., "I wish...,"<p>

Suddenly Mr. Turner appeared. A.J., Cosmo, Wanda and Poof looked up at him curiously.

"Is there something wrong with Timmy, Mr. Turner?", A.J. asked.

"No, not with Timmy," Todd replied, "but he thought that there might be something wrong with you."

Mrs. Turner brushed her son's hair back with her hand. Despite, the premonition he had concerning A.J., he still was exhausted so he fell back to sleep. A.J. had said that might happen. Theresa considered what a special child her son was, and how close she came to losing him.

Along with that came a sense of shame. Shame over the way she had treated Timmy; shame over the fact that they had failed Timmy so much, not only had he had to receive fairy godparents, he had to be taken out of his own home because they had failed to take care of him. As she looked at her boy's very thin, too thin, form, it tore at her heart. A tear slid down her cheek.

Suddenly, the door opened and Theresa Turner looked up to see who had come in.

* * *

><p>Cindy Vortex and the Timmy Turner clone had just finished their meal. "Timmy" was now on his dessert. He had been pretty hungry. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had eaten. Jimmy Neutron and Danny Phantom entered the room. Cindy and the small boy looked up at them. Jimmy smiled and said,<p>

"You know, Timmy, I think you got just as much on your face as inside of you."

The boy smiled with ice cream and chocolate syrup running down his face.

"Oh, come on, Neutron," Cindy said with a roll of her eyes, "I've seen you, Sheen and Carl get pretty messy when you're eating."

"That may be true," chimed in Danny Phantom, "but you know Timmy, you could stand to be cleaned up some."

"You mean I need a bath," said "Timmy", "I don't see why I need to."

"Well, maybe because," replied Jimmy with a grin on his face as he approached the Timmy copy and picking him up, "all that whip cream is up in your eyes."

Jimmy brushed the hair out of "Timmy's" eyes and then did something that made Timmy laugh. He tickled him.

"Stop," the Timmy clone said, "ha...ha..hee..I'm ticklish..."

Jimmy stopped and then said,

"Seriously though little guy, you do need a bath."

"I can't take one, though," the child replied, "my Mom and Dad are s'pposed to watch me so I don't drown or get hurt in the tub."

At the mention of his parents, the clone saddened. Jimmy felt a twinge of guilt as well. Suddenly, he thought of something.

"Timmy," said Jimmy, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>In another part of the ship, Libby and Sheen stared at each other.<p>

"Well," said Libby finally, "are you going to answer my question? Why didn't you even try to get home when you knew how much everyone was worried about you and missed you?

Sheen frowned up and then said unexpectedly, "Libby, are you really sure everyone missed me?"

* * *

><p>To the shock of all four members of the Fairy Council they realized that they were locked up in Abracatraz Prison. Jorgen and Norm were outside of the cell.<p>

"Jorgen Von Strangle!" said Gabriel rather harshly, "I demand to know why you have locked us up."

"You heard the code," replied Jorgen in his Austrian accent.

"Yes," agreed Gabriel, "code 457, it is implemented if there is some evidence that a governing member, or members, of Fairy World have been corrupted."

"That's correct," said Jorgen, "according to Rule 102, section 3, subsection 6."

"So, because we didn't vote your way," shot back Jacob, "you decided that we're corrupt and you needed to lock us up?"

"No," replied Norm, "we locked all four of you up because one member of this Council is a traitor and that traitor tried to murder Timmy Turner.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Mr. Turner," said A.J., "I'm all right."<p>

"Actually, he's not okay," said Wanda,"he hasn't eaten anything."

"Yeah," A.J. said, "I guess Timmy picked up on it because of the link Chester, he and I share."

It was Trixie Tang who entered the room where Timmy and his mother were.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Turner," said Trixie, "I thought you were finished."

"That's okay,Trixie, hun," replied Theresa, "come on in."

Timmy suddenly opened his eyes and smiled. Trixie smiled back at him.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone," Mrs. Turner said softly who then proceeded to get up and leave.

After Timmy's mother left, Trixie rushed over to Timmy's side and very gently embraced him. The buck toothed boy returned the embrace.

"Timmy," said Trixie, "I'm so glad you're okay.

* * *

><p>Ferb had finished making the modifications to the translator.<p>

"Okay, Perry," said Phineas, "How's that?"

Perry started his typical platypus chatter, but this time the translator cut in a little quicker.

"Well," came the voice, which even sounded a little warmer and friendlier, "I guess you have to tell me."

"Awesome Ferb," said Phineas, "now I guess we need to form a plan of action."

* * *

><p>"You know, Timmy Turner," said Trixie, "I don't know whether to hug you or smack you across the face."<p>

"That seems to be a very common sentiment," said Timmy, "A.J. said the same thing."

"Well, he was right," said Trixie, "I swear Timmy if you die...I'll...I'll..."

"You'll kill me?," said Timmy, trying to lighten the mood.

Trixie just shook her head. The Asian American girl stated, "You know I see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Well," said Timmy, "if you can't laugh sometimes, life can get...,"

The brown-haired boy put his head down and there was a hint of sadness. Timmy continued,

"life can get pretty grim. And scary."

For a brief second, Trixie saw how truly frightened Timmy had been. She hugged him again. While in the embrace, Trixie happened to look up.

"Timmy," she said "What's that?"

* * *

><p>Perry thought for a second, then spoke,<p>

"Well, as you know Phineas, the real reason we're heading for Dimmsdale is due to that government agency, M.E.R.F."

"Another government agency," said Ferb, surprised, "will we be working with them."

Perry laughed, but not with much humor and then stated,

"Not hardly, this government agency is somewhat corrupt...,their initials stand for the Military Extraterritrial Research Facility. They're SUPPOSED to be a first line of defense in case there is an alien invasion...

"But," asked Ferb.

"Their idea of defending Earth is to attack the aliens even peace-loving aliens and subject them to experiments."

* * *

><p>"What's what, Trixie?" asked Timmy.<p>

"That," said Trixie, her finger-pointing to what looked like a plexiglass tube coming from the ceiling.

"Oh, that," said Timmy, "that was here before I had the Timmy cave, in fact it sort of gave me the idea for the cave.

* * *

><p>"That's terrible," said Phineas.<p>

"Yes, it is," said Perry, "and the news gets even worse. Since M.E.R.F. is also a government agency like the O.W.C.A. which is what I work for , we were forced to share our technology with those lunatics.

"Including the genetic technology that makes agents like you possible," said Phineas catching on.

Perry nodded and then added,

"Phineas and Ferb, I do need your help, we cannot allow M.E.R.F. to continue to exploit the technology. We need to stop them and destroy any means they have of creating an army of genetically altered animals.

* * *

><p>"You got the idea for the Timmy Cave for that," Trixie said with surprise.<p>

"Well, sort of. One day I was outside near our mailbox and just happened to find it..."

"Just happened to?," Trixie questioned suspiciously, "Timmy, I know you. You don't just happen to find anything."

"Okay, okay," said Timmy, "I was about eight years old and I decided that I wanted to dig. I thought I'd find buried treasure, but I found that thing. I'd sometimes use it to hide when I felt...sad."

With that Timmy put his head down.

* * *

><p>"Okay," said Phineas, "so how do we go about stopping this M.E.R.F?"<p>

"Well," replied Perry, "we need a base of operations, like my lair, you've seen that, to gather information and monitor things."

"Where would we find that?", asked Phineas.

"Before M.E.R.F. gained so much power, the O.W.C.A. did have presence here. There are still a few abandoned lairs that the animals agents here used and some the pneumatic tubes that we use to transport to various points are still intact.

* * *

><p>Trixie had a pretty good idea of what would make Timmy so sad. She decided to steer the conversation in a slightly different direction.<p>

"Did you put that writing on it?"

Timmy shook his head and stated,

"No, that was already there. They look like their abbreviations of some sort, but the some of the letters seem to be missing. There's an O. and a C and two periods.

* * *

><p>Perry had opened up his laptop pulled up a map of Dimmsdale. He pointed to it and said,<p>

"This is probably the best base of operations. Before Peter the Panda was assigned to Seattle that was his base of operations. It's by the mailbox of a two story house.


	20. Chapter 20

_Now that Ngyuen Tang had accepted his evil nature, it became a lot easier to torment the brat, Timmy Turner. He looked down at the terrified child. Appropriatly, he was strapped to a table. Appropriate because Old Man Tang had now joined the long line of torturers who used such things for experiments._

_The Turner boy was trembling and shivering, a lot with fear but just as much from chill. The boy's shirt was off and Tang had not only taken Timmy to the coldest part of the building but he had turned the air conditioner on; full blast and had the vents turned toward directly at him._

_"Mr...T...T..T. Tang, please," said Timmy_

_"I love to hear you beg boy," said Tang, "as much as I love to hear you scream."_

_The elderly Asian man stood over Timmy._

"Mr. Tang!," said a voice which shook the old man out of his daydream.

Ngyuen looked at the M.E.R.F. agents who stood before him.

"Yes," said Trixie's grandfather, "you were saying that you have a way to neutralize the Turner boy and Fairy World."

"Yes," said the african-american agent, "and harness their power."

"Their power," said Hugh Magnate,"are you saying that kid has some type of power as well."

Trixie looked up at the tubelike structure and said,

"There was something else here?"

"Yeah," said Timmy, then a sad expression came upon his face, "of course there was you don't think I was smart enough to think of the Timmy Cave idea on my own.

"What time are we supposed to arrive at Dimmsdale?," asked Phineas.

"By six'oclock tonight," said Perry, "and you boys better get back to your seats, we managed to foil Candace's busting, but you know how persistent she is."

Phineas and Ferb both nodded. As they prepared to leave, Phineas stopped.

"Ferb," said the red haired boy," you go on; I need to talk to Perry in private about something."

Ferb found this curious. It was highly unusual for Phineas to not include him in conversations, projects, or really anything. However, Ferb didn't say anything; he merely nodded and left the baggage car.

Perry, also, found this very strange. The platypus didn't know what on earth Phineas wanted to talk to him alone.

"Uh, Perry," said Phineas, "I need to ask something about a person...in Dimmsdale."

"Okay," said Perry.

"What do you know about Timmy Turner?,"asked the boy with the triangular head.

Jimmy looked down at the Timmy Turner clone, and said,

"Timmy, there's a bathtub on board the ship AND I have someone you haven't met you who can kind of keep an eye on you. I wasn't able to use him because he was being tuned up.

"Tuned up?," asked the clone, "is it a robot?,"

"Sort of," said Jimmy.

Jimmy then pressed a button and a door opened. Something leaped out.

"Bark, bark!"

"Timmy, this is Goddard." 

Trixie hated to hear Timmy so down on himself. She also felt bad because she knew one of the reasons that he was so down on himself was well, she and her popular friends had made a habit for years of belittling him.

"Timmy," said Trixie, "I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't Trixie," said the buck toothed boy, "it's just...I've been thinking of all the things I've done to hurt my friends over the years...,and.."

"And what," said Trixie.

"I'm called the Chosen One and have been called a good guy," said Timmy, "but I've been a jerk to a lot of people over the years and I'm beginning to think...all this pain I'm going through...is kind of a karma and I deserve everything bad thing that happens to me.

Sanjay sat alone on a park bench. He'd heard that Timmy, as well as Chester and A.J. had gone off to summer camp. Again without him. He knew he was a back up friend, but Timmy used to at least pay more attention to him and Elmer. On top of that, he heard that Remy Buxaplenty, of all people, was with them.

In fact, Sanjay was not only hurt but a little angry at Timmy. Sanjay had always admired Timmy for his bravery and viewed him as a hero, but now Timmy didn't seem to even give him the time of day.

"Why is Timmy acting like this," said Sanjay.

"Because," said a voice, "Turner is, how do you humans say it, a jerk."

Sanjay turned startled.

"Who are you," asked the Indian boy.

"Me," said the creature in a strange monotone, "my name is Sanderson and I'm your Pixie GodParent."

Anti-Cosmo monitored the situation on his television. The plan was coming together perfectly; between Old Man Tang, M.E.R.F, and now that Sanderson had finally been broken out of Abracatraz prison, he was able to stoke the rage of one Timothy's back up friends. Finally, Timmy Turner would be gone forever.

Why, then, did Anti-Cosmo not feel as happy as he should. Turner would be out of the way, and evil would finally win.

Anti-Cosmo shook his head. He didn't like having these feelings of...guilt. Perhaps he needed to focus on another aspect of the plan; one that didn't involve Timothy. A situation that he was not quite as close to.

The anti-fairy pushed a button on the remote control and the scene switched to a train speeding towards Dimmsdale. The screen focused on another boy; another so to speak back up friend who felt resentment.

Django Brown saw Ferb return to his seat. He didn't know where Phineas and Ferb had gone and he didn't know why Phineas hadn't returned yet. Not that he knew much about Phineas and Ferb these days. They used to be so close. Now, with Buford, Baljeet and Irving taking so much of their time...

Irving. Django really resented Irving; Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella were one thing. They had know each other for years, but Irving. He had essentially spied on Phineas and Ferb. At first, they were creeped out by Irving (as well they should have been) but now Irving was helping them with their projects, and Django had been pushed to the side. Django thought they were taking an awful risk having Irving tag along with them. The creepy kid actually had evidence of Phineas and Ferb's projects.

Then again, Phineas was naive about people. Perhaps Irving played on that innocence. He might even hurt both Phineas and Ferb. Perhaps Django would be the one to save them from that sinister Irving. But how?

Django, then noticed Candace sitting at the seat beside her mother.

"Perhaps," thought Django, "Phineas and Ferb need to be busted to save them from themselves."

The platypus had a puzzled expression on his face. He had, of course, read somethings about Timmy Turner on the internet. He, also, knew that he was a member of the soccer team that Phineas' soccer team was supposed to play.

"What do you need to know, Phineas., asked Perry.

"Well, this is going to sound crazy...,and you may not believe it..stammered Phineas.

"Phineas," said Perry, "I'm a genetically engineered platypus and my owners are geniuses I'm pretty open minded about things."

"Okay, point taken," said Phineas, "it's just I had a dream about Timmy Turner the night when my memory of the events in the other dimension, before I even knew who he was."

"Okay," said Perry, "anything else?"

"Yes," said Phineas, "I got the feeling that he was in danger...and I almost felt a connection."

Perry eyes widened a bit. A connection? That could only mean one thing. This went beyond O.W.C.A. and Major Monogram.

"Timmy, sweetheart," said Trixie, "you don't deserve the bad things that happen to you."

"Well," said the blue eyed boy, "since I cause a lot of problems that happen maybe I do."

"No, you don't Timmy," said A.J, who had appeared at the doorway with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, "and all of us have made our share of mistakes. So stop being down on yourself."

The clone was in the tub and Goddard was watching him to make sure nothing happened to him. That was when Jimmy came to the entrance.

"Timmy," said the genius, "can I come in?"

"Timmy" nodded.

Jimmy came closer and said,

"Okay Timmy...I need to talk to you about something."

"'Kay,"said the seven year old version of Timmy Turner.

"Well, this is not easy to tell you."

"Tell me what", said the clone and he looked up to Jimmy with that very innocent and childish expression. That didn't help matters. In fact, Jimmy also noticed that "Timmy" looked at him the way Brobot would looked at him The way a little brother who admired a big brother might look.

Then Jimmy thought of another reason for this clone's innocence. This version of Timmy was only seven years old. The real Timmy Turner did not enounter Vicky until he was eight years old, and while Mrs. Turner had been always somewhat distracted throughout Timmy's childhood, it had gotten worse when they left him with that sadistic baby sitter.

"Great," though Jimmy, " This just gets better and better. Not only does he have a soul, he's more innocent that the real Timmy and he's become attatched to me, and I have to tell him everything he believes is wrong."

"Timmy," said Jimmy..."this is not easy to say..."  
>The clone suddenly looked sad and said,<p>

"Jimmy, I know what you're say...and it's all right."


End file.
